Hermoso y Cruel Mundo
by Ougi-san
Summary: No supo en qué momento se dio cuenta, pero lo hizo. Las señales estaban allí, junto con los síntomas. Ya no podía negarlo. Por más que por semanas hubiese intentado convencerse que era un error, que sólo sentía un malestar pasajero, que estaba nerviosa, que su período llegaría, sabía que no era así. (Conti de Bauklötze)
1. Chapter 1

**Hermoso y cruel mundo**

 **Hola! Les traigo la conti de Bauklötze finalmente. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Hermoso y cruel mundo**

 _No supo en qué momento se dio cuenta, pero lo hizo. Las señales estaban allí, junto con los síntomas. Ya no podía negarlo. Por más que por semanas hubiese intentado convencerse que era un error, que sólo sentía un malestar pasajero, que estaba nerviosa, que su período llegaría, sabía que no era así._

* * *

Sus ojos oscuros siguieron la figura del pequeño Capitán a medida que se alejaba hacia la salida de las barracas. Le gustaría acercarse a él y preguntarle hacia donde se dirige, pero sabe que perdió ese derecho, esa cercanía que habían logrado y habían perdido de un momento para otro.

Sabe también que no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Que el hombre se vaya le permite buscar a Hange y desahogarse, necesita hablar con alguien en quien confía con su vida, y sabe que no va a juzgarla.

Por supuesto que no se olvida de Sasha, pero en este momento no sólo necesita un oído que la escuche. La ayuda que la castaña podría brindarle es limitada, obligándola a buscar otras opciones. Y Hange es la persona indicada.

Sabe dónde encontrarle. Sólo debe seguir sus gritos, dirigidos hacia Levi, alentándole a quién sabe qué, con entusiasmo desmedido. Sus ojos se dirigen nuevamente hacia él, causando una insoportable sensación en su vientre. Un horrible sentimiento de angustia y anhelo mezclados con algo que identifica como celos, por la cercanía de la cual ya no goza, pero otras personas sí.

Inspira fuertemente, intentando no demostrar su descontento al llegar a destino. Sabe que no debería sentirse celosa de Hange. La amistad que le une con el Capitán es de años, y sabe también que no hay nada más entre ellos, aunque hubiese sospechado algo en un principio.

Espera a que el hombre se pierda en la distancia para hablar. El tema a tratar es muy delicado, y no quiere que oídos curiosos escuchen algo que no deben. Sobre todo él…

—Hange-san, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?— le dice, repentinamente, logrando sobresaltar a su superior.

—¡Ah, Mikasa! Jajaja, ¡Lograste asustarme!— le responde en tono juguetón, volteándose hacia ella y tomándola por uno de sus hombros. —¿Qué necesitas pequeña?— le pregunta, acomodándose los anteojos en forma exagerada, mientras le sonríe.

—Es algo privado— le dice, en voz baja, sin llegar a ser un susurro. —¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?— le pregunta, mirando hacia el interior de las barracas. Hacía unas semanas gran parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento se había trasladado a la base en el interior de Rose, lugar que los miembros de la Legion comparten con los Cuerpos Estacionarios.

—Claro— le respondió Hange, adoptando una actitud un poco más seria. —Sígueme— le dice, indicándole el camino con su mano libre, mientras empuja su hombro.

* * *

—Hange-san, necesito que me ayude— dice Mikasa, en un tono que nunca antes le había escuchado, preocupándole.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña?— le pregunta.

—Estoy embarazada— le responde, sin darle tiempo para prepararse para su respuesta, que le deja sin palabras por unos instantes. Su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, hilando pensamientos, posibilidades, recuerdos, miles de imágenes y momentos, conversaciones que había olvidado y ahora surgían con demasiada fuerza, todos a la vez.

—¿Estás segura?— le pregunta, sintiendo algo estrujarse dentro suyo. Mikasa le mira de manera extraña, seguramente por el patético tono de voz que le salió al hablar.

—Sí. No hay dudas— le responde, un poco antipática. No quiere que la chica se cierre y deje de hablarle, por lo que opta por tomar su mano, indicándole suavemente que se siente, haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Levi?— le pregunta. No lo puede evitar, y sus palabras salen cargadas de sentimientos. Al menos puede esconder, aunque no del todo, la expresión que seguramente se está dibujando en sus ojos. Nunca antes estuvo tan feliz por llevar anteojos.

—No. No debe saberlo— le responde, frunciendo su ceño. La actitud de la muchacha le llama la atención, nuevamente disparando sus frenéticas neuronas hacia numerosas posibilidades, muchas de las cuales serían terribles para su pequeño amigo. Pero debe saberlo, no puede quedarse con la duda.

—Pero… ¿Él es el padre…?— pregunta suavemente, como temiendo la respuesta. Cierra sus ojos, inspira lentamente. El tiempo que Mikasa tarda en responder le parece infinito.

—Si— dice simplemente la chica, mirándole fijamente. Hay algo en ella que aun no logra descifrar, por lo que le insiste. Además, sabe que…

—¿Estás segura?— le pregunta. —¿No estuviste con alguien más?— le dice, obteniendo como primer respuesta una terrible mirada, notando que la pregunta puede haber sonado un poco ofensiva.

—¿Por quién me toma? — le dice fríamente Mikasa, con un tono que podría considerarse irrespetuoso. —Pst, olvídelo— dice al instante, poniéndose en pie, con clara intención de abandonar la conversación y retirarse del lugar.

—¡Espera, Mikasa!— le dice rápidamente, tomando a la chica por el brazo para no dejarla marcharse. —Discúlpame, no quise acusarte de nada— se defiende, pero por la mirada que la muchacha le dedica, sabe que perdió su confianza. Algo que debe recuperar de inmediato. —Ven, siéntate nuevamente. Lo siento… me tomaste por sorpresa— sigue con su monólogo. Realmente está comenzando a preocuparse seriamente por Mikasa.

—Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer— le responde la chica, tironeando de su brazo, intentando liberarse.

—No quise ofenderte, lo siento— se disculpa nuevamente. Nota en las manos de la chica un pequeño temblor, cayendo en cuenta que por más dura que se muestre, hay situaciones que pueden con cualquiera, y Mikasa no es la excepción. —No es que quiera justificarme, pero nadie pensaría mal de ti si en este tiempo en que se alejaron estuviste con alguien más. Quiero decir…—

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere…— le interrumpe Mikasa. La expresión de su rostro ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque, si observa detenidamente, puede notar cierto cansancio y un dejo de tristeza que no es característico en ella. Y con una buena razón. Tiene quince años y está esperando un hijo. —Pero no hay nadie más. Sólo Levi— sigue diciendo. La manera en que pronuncia el nombre del Capitán se siente extraño. Nuevamente siente una presión en su pecho, por lo que a fuerza de voluntad se obliga a cambiar la expresión que sabe adorna su rostro por otro un poco más animado, más característico de su persona.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? — pregunta inocentemente, intentando cambiar el ambiente.

—Necesito que me ayude a abortar—

 _Oh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

—Adelante Capitán— dice el hombre. Levi no comprende la insistencia de Erwin y de Hange. —Siéntese por favor— le indica con una de sus manos. Los ojos del Capitán recorren rápidamente la pequeña habitación. Cuenta con pocos elementos, cuidadosamente distribuidos. Mira la silla señalada, arrastrándola descuidadamente hacia él.

No puede evitar pensar que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo. En ese mismo momento podría estar entrenando, completando reportes, limpiando…

—¿Cómo se siente? — le pregunta. Le incomoda responder preguntas, mucho más cuando parece que es un interrogatorio.

—Perfectamente bien— le responde Levi, irritado. Quizás si le demuestra abiertamente que se encuentra molesto, todo acabe más rápido.

—Ya veo— le dice. —¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? — le pregunta. Observándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué clase de doctor le ofrece bebidas a sus pacientes? — le dice, mirándolo en forma sospechosa.

—Bueno, en realidad no debería definirme como un doctor convencional— le responde, a lo que el Capitán alza una ceja, sin emitir comentario. —¿Qué lo lleva a definirse como uno de mis pacientes? —

—¿Ahh? — Responde Levi, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se reprende mentalmente. Definitivamente va a tener que ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—¿Por qué vino? — le pregunta abiertamente, causando una extraña sensación en su pecho. Descontento. Incomodidad definitivamente, pero hay algo más.

—Erwin me lo ordenó— responde simplemente, como si fuera una obviedad.

—No me refiero a eso Capitán. Dígame como se siente— le dice, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, para luego suspirar. Genial. Si sigue así, en pocos minutos podrá montar su caballo para volver a las barracas.

* * *

—Necesito que me ayude a abortar— le dijo, sintiendo una terrible punzada en su corazón. Nunca en su corta vida hubiera imaginado siquiera pensar en ello, pero ahí se encontraba, pidiendo ayuda para hacerlo.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué dices? — le pregunta Hange, demostrando sorpresa.

—Necesito que me ayude. No sé a quién más recurrir— dice Mikasa, notando un dejo de desesperación en su voz, por lo que aclara su garganta, intentando mostrarse segura.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres si supieran lo que pretende hacer? Ese pensamiento no deja de invadir su mente. Seguramente se molestarían e intentarían convencerla de lo contrario. Lo mismo haría Carla. Y Eren.

 _Eren_ … ¿Realmente intentaría convencerla para que tenga al niño? O niña, no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá. Seguramente se molestaría mucho con ella, por haberle quitado a su adorado "Capitán Levi". Imagina a Eren diciendo esas palabras y su estómago se revuelve. Si se enterara todas las cosas que hizo con su querido héroe…

Se reprende mentalmente al percatarse de sus pensamientos. Se da cuenta que ha vuelto al principio, celando a Eren… _o a Levi_. Por momentos se siente bien por haber compartido tanto con el hombre, pero cuando comienza a pensar en él, siempre termina culpándolo por su situación.

Y luego se siente culpable. Es un ciclo que se cumple al menos una vez al día. O más. Y quiere que se termine, lo que la lleva a prestar atención a las palabras de Hange, que la mira con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—¿Me escuchas Mikasa? — le dice, acercándose bastante, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—No, lo siento— se disculpa, suspirando. —Hay demasiadas cosas en mi mente— se excusa.

—Está bien, no te preocupes— le dice Hange, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo, quitándole importancia. —¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? — pregunta seriamente, cambiando el ambiente notablemente.

—No lo sé. Pensé que podría conocer algún método… que me ayude a…— se siente incómoda de pronunciar nuevamente las palabras, y Hange lo nota, pues su mirada se suaviza notablemente.

—Mmm. Normalmente ante una situación así, recomendaría recurrir a los médicos de la milicia, pero…— no puede continuar, porque Mikasa le interrumpe.

—¡Nadie debe saberlo! — Le dice, sobresaltada.

—Lo sé, pequeña. Déjame terminar de hablar— le dice, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras toma a la muchacha por uno de sus hombros. —Quizás pueda investigar un poco, escuché sobre unas hierbas que pueden servirte, pero voy a necesitar tiempo. Tal vez sea difícil conseguirlas— le dice, apretando el hombro de la chica con su mano.

La mirada de Mikasa se ensombrece por unos segundos, pero luego vuelve a su típica expresión. Por supuesto que necesitaría tiempo, era lógico. Pero no lo había pensado hasta ese momento. Quizás estaba depositando en Hange una pesada carga, sin haberlo pensado detenidamente con anticipación.

—Hange-san, no quiero causarle problemas— dice, suavemente.

—No es ningún problema, no te preocupes. Pero si Levi se entera…— comienza a decir.

—No lo hará si no le dice. Nadie más lo sabe— interrumpe nuevamente Mikasa. Se da cuenta que está siendo muy irrespetuosa, pero se siente irritada y le cuesta un poco controlarse, pero lo hace.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo— le dice Hange, enfrentándola. Comprende su posición. Sabe que son buenos amigos, y que se preocupa por el Capitán, pero de momento necesita que esté de su lado.

—No. No lo tiene desde el momento en que me dejó sola— dice Mikasa, a lo que Hange la mira extrañamente. La versión que Levi le contó es un poco diferente, si no recuerda mal, y raramente lo hace.

—¿Él te dejó o tu lo dejaste? — le pregunta, aun con esa extraña expresión en su cara.

* * *

—Dígame Capitán, ¿Tiene problemas para dormir? — pregunta el doctor, notando nuevamente las oscuras ojeras que adornan los ojos del "Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

La mirada del hombre se ensombrece aun más, si eso es posible. Hay varias actitudes del Capitán que le llaman la atención, anotándolas en su pequeña libreta. El hombre está haciendo difícil su trabajo, pero no por eso se rendirá.

—No— le responde secamente, sin dejar de verlo con esa penetrante mirada. Sabe que miente, y comprende lo que el otro intenta, pero sabe que no puede dejarlo ir como llegó, que es su responsabilidad intentar ayudar al Capitán, aunque el otro no se lo facilite.

Al verlo nuevamente mirar de reojo hacia la puerta y luego hacia la ventana, para luego posar su fría mirada sobre él, puede notar que el Capitán se siente intranquilo. Lo observa detenidamente. Sentado con su espalda recta, completamente consciente de sus alrededores, ubicado estratégicamente en un rincón de la habitación, desde donde puede observar cada una de las entradas. ¿Paranoia? Quizás. No se atreve a definirlo de esa manera aun, pero sabe que es posible.

Otra cosa que llama su atención es la imperante necesidad del Capitán de limpiarse las manos cada vez que toca algo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que más le molesta? — le pregunta repentinamente. Si no es con palabras, tendrá que averiguar que ocurre con sus actitudes.

Levi no responde instantáneamente. Ladea su cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos. Apoya su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose aliviado. " _Mierda, estoy viejo_ " piensa, al sentir un agudo dolor recorrer su columna. Sentarse por tanto tiempo tan tieso le trae consecuencias que no sufría anteriormente.

—¿Le gustan los titanes? — le pregunta sorpresivamente. —Puedo traerle uno como mascota la próxima vez que salga en una expedición. Pero para ello, debo estar en las malditas barracas, entrenando o aprovechando mi tiempo— le dice, alzando un poco su voz en las últimas palabras, a la vez que se pone de pie. Su paciencia se está acabando, y ya no le resulta entretenido contrariar al "doctor no convencional", como el hombre se definió. Pues que no lo joda. No esta tan mal como para que Erwin le ordene ver a un "loquero", como él mismo lo definiría.

—Espere— le dice el doctor, al ver que se dirige hacia la puerta. Escribe algo rápidamente en un papel, lo coloca en un sobre, y escribe el nombre de Erwin en él, para luego sellarlo. Se lo entrega a Levi, junto con una pequeña bolsa que contiene hierbas.

El Capitán lo mira extrañado, con un poco de desdén en su expresión. Sabe que puede comportarse como una mierda cuando así lo quiere, pero no por eso desea extralimitarse. Su objetivo fue cumplido, ya puede marcharse hacia la base.

—Entréguele este sobre al Comandante, por favor. Y las hierbas…— Levi ve que el hombre está nervioso. " _Genial_ " piensa, mientras lo observa secarse la frente con un pañuelo. —Las hierbas son para preparar una infusión. Deberían ayudarle… a poder dormir— dice rápidamente, aun nervioso por la cercanía del Capitán, indicándole la salida.

Se retira del lugar, emprendiendo su regreso hacia la base. En el camino no puede evitar sentirse una mierda por haber tratado al hombre de esa manera, después de todo sólo cumple con su trabajo. Pues que lo haga con alguien que lo necesite.

Él está perfectamente bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, follows y favs! Gracias por el ánimo, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante.

Gracias a Ariadna, Alexa sm, neah20, Tiare, Akane ackerman, Lyra1502, Matt Squinn, Txelleta, DeirdreMonaghan, Sirai y a Julia1984 por sus reviews. Olvidé agradecer en el anterior capítulo :3

Julia1984: Tu comentario me parece muy interesante. Personalmente no lo haría, pero cada uno es responsable de sus propios actos y sus propias decisiones. Si quieres podemos hablar en privado del asunto.

* * *

Linda manera de comenzar el día. Vomitando. Hace casi una semana que no puede mantener en su cuerpo nada de lo que ingiere. Todo termina en el mismo lugar.

No quiere pensar en eso, para que su sensible estómago no se revuelva aun más, pero el insoportable olor a vómito no le ayuda.

Definitivamente va a tener que hablar con Hange nuevamente. No es que sea una experta en abortos, pero está segura que las hierbas que le dio no están haciendo efecto. Quizás deba buscar otra alternativa, una un poco más fuerte pero efectiva.

" _Mierda_ " piensa. Nuevamente la duda le invade, pero le aterroriza imaginarse con un niño/niña en brazos. _"¡Mierda!"_ piensa nuevamente _,_ esta vez con más énfasis, al notar que se mente le juega sucio.

Aprieta fuertemente sus puños, a la vez que una fuerte arcada la obliga a doblarse sobre el recipiente que usa para no desparramar todo sobre el piso.

Últimamente no deja de imaginarse sonriéndole a una pequeña personita, envuelta en delicadas ropitas, mientras toma sus pequeñas manitas. Y Levi allí, a su lado, sonriendo también, y es hermoso. Y le duele, porque sabe que eso nunca pasará.

Se siente egoísta, al tomar una decisión tan importante sola, pero sabe que no debe perder tiempo o llegará el momento en que ya no podrá abortar sin que ponga en riesgo su vida. No es que no lo haga ahora, pero será peor si deja pasar más tiempo.

" _Puedo hacerlo_ " se auto convence. Sabe que es fuerte y no necesita de segundas opiniones, no cuando son su vida y decisiones. Si hubiese decidido hablar del asunto con Levi, sólo hubiese sido para informarle lo que haría, por lo que le evitaría el mal momento, y, por qué no, se evitaría tener que aguantarse al hombre de mal humor.

Sabe que es un poco cruel con él, después de todo, siempre fue muy respetuoso con sus decisiones, pero se siente molesta por su malestar y que mejor que descargarse, aunque sea mentalmente, con el otro culpable de su situación.

Sabe también que es una excusa para no tener que hablar con él a solas. Teme por su reacción. Nunca, en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, hablaron sobre bebés. Cree conocer al Capitán, al menos mucho más que la mayoría de los soldados de la Legión, pero no sabe cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia de su embarazo.

Mueve su cabeza rápidamente, intentando dejar de pensar en el asunto, pero inmediatamente se arrepiente, al sentir una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, seguida de una nueva arcada, que junto con el contenido de su estomago, o lo que queda de él, se lleva sus fuerzas.

No sabe cuánto más puede aguantar así. Siente sus ojos picar, y no puede diferenciar si es por el agotamiento, por el esfuerzo que su cuerpo está realizando, o por algo más, pero no quiere darle el espacio a su mente para formar ideas que sabe lamentará.

"¿ _Dónde estará Hange?"_ se pregunta. Es la única persona que sabe de su embarazo, y está segura que debe haber notado los días que estuvo ausente en las comidas. Y se pregunta si alguien más lo habrá notado…

—¿Mikasa? — reconoce la voz de Eren al otro lado de la puerta. Se sobresalta al notar que la puerta comienza a abrirse, viendo con sus oscuros ojos desorbitados como el chico entra sin permiso, observándola asombrado, al encontrarla de rodillas en el piso, abrazada al recipiente maloliente que contiene su vómito. —¿Estas descompuesta? — le pregunta, frunciendo su nariz, en clara señal de asco.

—Ah, un poco— responde, un poco descolocada.

—¿Te cayó mal la comida? — le pregunta, a la vez que se sienta descuidadamente en su cama.

—No lo sé— responde Mikasa, notando lo forzada que sale su voz. Debe pensar rápido, debe inventar algo para que Eren no comience a pregunta…

—¿Estás… embarazada? — le dice, tímidamente. Nota las mejillas del chico bastante oscurecidas, a la vez que una pequeña gota de sudor recorre su mandíbula. Se nota nervioso, e incómodo por tener que hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Qué? — pregunta, sorprendida. —No, claro que no. Es como dices… algo me cayó mal, seguramente— dice, cada vez con menos seguridad, al ver la expresión adolorida de Eren.

—No eres buena mintiendo, Mikasa— le dice suavemente, acercándose a ella, agachándose a su lado. El tono con el que Eren le habla le produce un inmenso dolor en su pecho. Al sentir sus manos recogiendo su cabello, quitándolo de su empapada frente, no puede evitar dejar salir un sollozo.

" _Soy fuerte_ " repite una y otra vez en su mente. Le cuesta horrores reprimir sus emociones, pero finalmente logra controlar las ganas de llorar.

* * *

—Pequeño Leviii— escucha a Hange llamarlo con ese cantito particular suyo que tanto le molesta. ¿Por qué llamarlo pequeño? Sólo les separan diez centímetros.

—No puedo— contesta, mas por costumbre que por estar ocupado. Está de mal humor y no tiene ganas de lidiar con Hange y sus tontos jueguitos.

—Pero si aun no te he dicho por qué te busco— le dice, sonriente. Desde hace días que nota algo extraño en Hange. No es que sea demasiado observador cuando algo no le compete, pero hay algo que no está bien. Hange se comporta de manera extraña, como distante. " _Debe ser algo sobre titanes_ " piensa, descartando de momento su preocupación.

Se cruza de brazos y le mira, esperando que continúe. Se impacienta, al verle observándolo seriamente.

—¿Y bien? — le pregunta bruscamente. Se reprende por no saber tratar a las personas, por lo que opta por tratar de sonar un poco menos irritado. —¿Para qué me buscabas? — pregunta, frunciendo un poco su ceño al notar que su voz se escuchó un tanto rara.

—¿Ahh? ¡Ajajajaja! — se ríe abiertamente Hange, señalándolo con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se toma el vientre, exagerando un poco la situación. —¡Eres extraño intentando ser bueno, pequeño Levi! — le dice, aun entre risas. Con su actitud, sólo logra volverlo aun más irritado que al principio.

—Que te cague un titán— le dice el Capitán, dándole la espalda, marchándose.

—¡Espera Levi! — le grita, quizás con demasiada fuerza. Siente que lo toma por uno de sus brazos, volteándolo. —Erwin quiere hablar contigo— le dice, sonriendo como si nada. " _Definitivamente hay algo malo con su cerebro_ " piensa, tironeando de su brazo para que lo suelte.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — le pregunta, enojado. Si Erwin lo llama debe ser algo importante.

De camino hacia la oficina del Comandante, Hange no deja de divagar, hablando sobre nuevos experimentos que tiene planeados con Eren, y lo maravilloso que sería si todos fueran titanes cambiantes. " _Si, como no_ " piensa, intentando imaginar cómo luciría si fuera uno de ellos.

Para su mala suerte, seguramente terminaría siendo un desproporcionado y sucio "gigante" de tres metros. " _La vida me sonríe constantemente_ " continúa lamentándose, hasta que cierto nombre de cierta morocha logra sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué dijiste? — le pregunta, desconcertado. Está seguro que escuchó el nombre de la chica, pero no el resto.

—Te pregunté si fuiste tú quien terminó con Mikasa, o fue al revés— le dice Hange, mirándolo curiosamente, con un extraño brillo en sus lentes.

—Ya te dije lo que pasó— le responde, desganado. Le incomoda hablar de su privacidad, sobre todo cuando es algo que aun causa cierto malestar en su interior, y en un lugar abierto, donde cualquiera puede escuchar. Porque las paredes de la base parecen tener oídos. No comprende como corren tan rápido los chismes.

—Ella no dice lo mismo— le dice, con un poco de picardía. —Deberías hablar con ella Levi— sigue, apretando uno de sus hombros, en un gesto cariñoso.

—Tch, te dije que te contaba si no te metías— le responde, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Para que están los amigos, sino para entrometerse, enano— le dice, a la vez que le arranca varios cabellos, para luego salir corriendo, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Argghh! ¡Cuatro-ojos de mierda! — le grita, tomando con su mano su cabeza, intentando aplacar un poco el dolor.

* * *

—No tiene sentido que me mientas. Papá era doctor, sé cuando una mujer está embarazada— le dice Eren, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

—¿Qué pensarían si lo supieran? ¿Qué crees que dirían? — pregunta, dando a entender que ya no lo negará, que lo que asume es correcto. No tiene sentido que lo niegue, no con Eren.

—¿Mis padres? Creo que estarían felices— dice él, achicándose de hombros. Mikasa lo duda, aunque últimamente piensa todo para mal, así que ya no sabe si juzga bien las cosas.

—Voy a abortar— le dice, de improviso. Eren la mira, abriendo sus ojos de manera exagerada, y sabe lo que viene.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! — le grita, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. —¡No puedes matar a tu hijo! — sigue, apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Eren— le dice, intentando ponerse también de pie, pero sus temblorosas piernas no se lo permiten. Se sienta entonces, alejándose del recipiente que antes abrazara como si su vida dependiera de ello. El olor es insoportable, pero de momento, hay asuntos más importantes por resolver. —No grites, pueden escucharte— dice, cansada. Siente como si hubiese discutido millones de veces el mismo tema, pero se da cuenta que solo fue en su propia mente. Hablar con alguien más es peor.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, Mikasa— le dice, tomándola por los hombros, apoyado en una de sus rodillas. Eren es muy pasional en todo lo que hace, lo sabe, pero es su vida, y tiene que respetar su decisión. —Debes pensar bien lo que vas a hacer—

—Ya lo decidí. Es mi vida Eren, tengo quince años. No puedo tener un hijo— lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras le habla, para que entienda. No cambiará de opinión, no…

—¿El Capitán Levi lo sabe? ¿Se lo dijiste? — le pregunta, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué? — pregunta, casi en susurro. Eren no puede saber… Él no…

—Los vi, Mikasa. Cuando estábamos en el castillo—

* * *

Finalmente llegan a la oficina de Erwin. Hange golpea la puerta, y aguardan hasta que reciben permiso para entrar.

—Levi, pasa. Hange, puedes retirarte— dice el comandante, mirando a sus subordinados fijamente. Aguarda a que el Capitán se acomode para comenzar a hablar. —Levi— le habla, clavando su mirada en él. —¿Dónde está el informe del Doctor? —

—¿Qué informe? — le pregunta, un poco desconcertado.

—Ayer lo encontré en el pueblo y me dijo que te entregó una carta para mí—

—Ah, me dio un sobre. Lo olvidé— le dice, frotándose un ojo. —Voy a buscarlo, está en mi habitación—

—Bien, te espero— le responde el Comandante.

Rápidamente va hacia su habitación, buscando entre los papeles sobre su escritorio el jodido sobre. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Lo encuentra y se lo entrega a Erwin, saliendo de su oficina sin hacer comentario.

El comandante lo observa retirarse, siempre con su espalda recta, su uniforme completamente pulcro, y su paso firme.

Abre lentamente el sobre. Levi le preocupa, pero de momento puede controlarlo. Sabe que en cualquier momento todo puede írsele de las manos, pero está acostumbrado a eso, su vida es una apuesta constante. Para que su porcentaje de victoria aumente, sabe que debe tener en cuenta la mayor cantidad de variables posibles. Y pensar por adelantado.

Recuerda las palabras del propio Levi, bromeando con que de momentos parece que escuchara los engranajes en su cabeza, y que puede oler los gases que expulsa su cerebro podrido. No puede evitar sonreír. Debe ser el único que sinceramente se ríe con el extraño sentido del humor del Capitán.

Toma cuidadosamente la carta del doctor, disponiéndose a leer:

 _Comandante Erwin: Disculpe que le escriba descuidadamente, pero el Capitán parece apresurado por marcharse. Recomiendo una nueva visita. Aun no puedo asegurarlo, pero el Capitán parece comportarse con cierto grado de paranoia, y su obsesión con la limpieza no me parece normal. Le mantendré al tanto de todo. Le saluda. Edgar._

Nada nuevo. Nada que el mismo Erwin no haya notado anteriormente, ahora confirmado por un profesional. Sabe que será difícil convencer a Levi para que asista nuevamente, pero si es necesario, se lo ordenará.

* * *

Al salir de la oficina, el Capitán se encuentra con Hange, al parecer, esperándolo, con su espalda apoyada sobre una de las paredes.

—Levi… hay algo que quiero preguntarte— le dice Hange, seriamente. Le mira extrañado. Pocas veces se comporta de esa manera, pero le alivia que finalmente pueda preguntarle libremente. Toda la semana tuvo la sensación que Hange quería decirle algo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía.

—Claro, mientras no sea una estupidez— responde secamente, pero cuando se voltea para verle a los ojos, intenta trasmitir a través de ellos confianza. No por nada llevan años de amistad. Se conocen bien, y Hange sabe que detrás de su dura fachada hay mucho más.

—Recuerdas…— se interrumpe para aclarar su garganta. —Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos hace años, a los pocos meses de que hayas entrado a la Legion…— deja de hablar para mirarle fijamente, y no sigue hasta que encuentra en los ojos del Capitán reconocimiento a lo que se refiere.

—Hm— responde, recordando sus conversaciones. Hange había sido una de las pocas personas que se le habían acercado sin prejuicios, y por eso estaba muy agradecido. Solían conversar hasta tarde, muchas veces compartiendo alguna bebida. Pero recordaba esa conversación en particular. Había sido reveladora.

—¿Estás seguro que…?—

—Si— Le interrumpió. No era un tema que le agradara hablar, ni en aquel momento ni en el presente. En el pasado le hubiera resultado beneficioso, poder desahogarse con alguien, pero no le veía lo bueno volver a revolver viejos asuntos.

—¿No hay alguna mínima posibilidad? — preguntó, nuevamente con esa extraña mirada que no llegaba a descifrar.

—¡Que no! Ya no me jodas— le dice, visiblemente molesto. " _Mierda_ ". Comienza a impacientarse. Y sabe lo que viene después. Las manos comienzan a temblarle, sudorosas. —¡No me toques! — Grita, al sentir unas manos sobre uno de sus hombros. Siente que comienza a perder el control, y su respiración como sus latidos aumentan de ritmo. " _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ " repite una y otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan en cada capítulo! Realmente no esperaba la respuesta que está recibiendo esta historia. Me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews, follows y favs... Muchas gracias nuevamente! Me encanta saber sus opiniones, y no duden en decirme si hay algo que no se entiende o algo que no les parece bien.

Muchas gracias a Tiare, Akane ackerman, DeirdreMonaghan, MonikGarciaP, Sirai, Shiro, Ariadna, Alexa sm, wasp black (no me deja ponerlo bien, perdon!) y a arizkagedarknes por sus comentarios! Gracias por el ánimo!

* * *

Revolea sus ojos, en señal de hastío. Su "adorado hermano" no deja de mirarla de tanto en tanto. Una parte de ella se siente feliz por saberse apreciada por el chico, pero, por otra parte, se siente cansada. Desde que la descubrió, no deja de mirar insistentemente hacia su abdomen, logrando ponerla cada vez más nerviosa.

Eren no sabe disimular, para nada. Si no estuvieran rodeados por todos sus compañeros, y en medio de una práctica, no dudaría en acercarse a él y darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Se arrepiente de no haber cerrado la puerta con traba. Si ese día el chico no hubiese entrado a su habitación, las cosas para Mikasa serían un poco más fáciles. Al menos no se preocuparía de que alguien note las miradas que Eren le propina.

Se seca la frente con la manga de su camisa. No tiene mucho tiempo de embarazo, o al menos eso cree, pero ya comienza a notar cambios en su cuerpo. Se siente cansada, y sus fuerzas no son las mismas, pero quizás eso tenga que ver con que aun no puede mantener por mucho tiempo la comida en su cuerpo.

Inconscientemente protege su vientre, colocando sus brazos como barrera ante una patada que se dirige hacia ella. Sabe que al bajar su guardia deja muchos puntos vulnerables abiertos, lo que produce una pequeña batalla en su mente, donde el instinto de protegerse a sí misma lucha contra el instinto de proteger a su bebé.

Mira a sus compañeros, entrenando, algunos hablando despreocupados, sin siquiera sospechar por lo que ella pasa, y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Hey, Mikasa— le habla Sasha. Al igual que ella, la chica se encuentra cansada, pero no por la misma razón. —No te ves muy bien. ¿Sigues descompuesta? — le pregunta, sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos y patadas en su dirección.

—Ya me siento mejor— le miente. Sabe que podría confiar en Sasha, y le haría muy bien poder hablar con ella, pero no quiere meter a nadie más en sus asuntos. Mientras más gente sepa de su situación, más probabilidades hay de que otros se enteren.

No le preocupa lo que los demás piensen de ella. Está decidida y sabe que tiene la fortaleza para seguir adelante con lo que venga, pero no quiere que nadie intente convencerla de lo contrario. Demasiado tiene con Eren y Hange.

Logra darle un golpe a Sasha en la cara, sacándole un gritillo que se asemeja a un llanto sorpresivo.

—Eso dolió— le dice la castaña, llevando su mano a su rostro. Se aleja unos pasos y apoya sus manos en sus rodillas. —Ah, Mikasa. Necesito un descanso— dice, sacando de su bolsillo un pedazo de pan. Por supuesto es una excusa para poder comer, pero la morocha le agradece internamente, aprovechando la oportunidad para recuperarse un poco.

Mira hacia donde se encuentra Levi, quien entrena con Eren. No quiere llamar su atención. Si el Capitán ve que no están entrenando, lo más seguro es que las castigue. Y no quiere que el hombre se le acerque demasiado.

Sabe que está un poco paranoica, pero le parece que si se le acerca, el Capitán va a descubrirla. Como si con sus azules ojos pudiera leerla completamente. Respira aliviada al verlo concentrado en su pelea.

—Mikasa— le dice Sasha, con una tonta sonrisa, mientras la golpea juguetonamente con su codo. —Te quedaste mirando embobada al Capitán— le susurra, para que nadie más escuche. No es la primera vez que lo hace, lo reconoce, y se molesta con ella misma por ser tan obvia. —Es lindo. Esos músculos…— se calla repentinamente, al ver la expresión en la cara de Mikasa.

La morocha no dice nada, pero no se preocupa en ocultar su molestia, frunciendo su ceño. Se siente extraña, celosa, pero a la vez sabe que no tiene derecho. El hombre no le pertenece, y no cree que su pasado juntos justifique su sentimiento, pero sabe que no soportaría verlo con otra mujer.

* * *

—¡Presta atención mocoso! — repite por quinta o sexta vez en el día. Ya perdió la cuenta. Eren parece disperso, raro en él. Generalmente, el chico es atento y esforzado con su entrenamiento.

Le molesta repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Hay algo sobre la técnica que intenta enseñarle que el chico no logra descifrar, y no cree que lo haga, no si no se concentra.

—Lo siento Capitán— responde nuevamente el castaño, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encuentran las mujeres de su escuadrón.

— ¡Tch! — reniega, frunciendo su ceño, mirando de reojo hacia la misma dirección que lo hace el chico. Se lanza al ataque nuevamente, sin aviso, aprovechando su agilidad para sorprender a Eren. No usa toda su fuerza, ni toda su energía, porque sabe que no es necesario. Sobre todo porque el chico no está concentrado. Si le atacara con todas sus fuerzas en esas condiciones todo terminaría mal.

Si lo ve distraerse nuevamente para mirar a Mikasa…

—¿Qué… qué pasa Capitán Levi? — le pregunta Eren, a la vez que una gota de sudor recorre su mejilla. Sabe que su conducta es sospechosa, sobre todo al darse cuenta que acaba de detenerse de golpe en medio de un ataque. Está celoso, no puede negarlo.

Cada vez que Eren fija sus ojos en la chica, siente todo su cuerpo arder. Siente unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, pero se contiene, aunque en cada oportunidad se desespera un poco más. El chico es muy importante para la morocha, eso es algo que asumió desde el primer momento en que siquiera pensó tener algo con ella, pero las cosas cambiaron mucho desde entonces.

Primeramente no hay nada que los una ya. Ella no le pertenece, y le duele, porque la quiere, pero no puede tenerla. Y el reconocerlo abre cada vez un poco más la herida que ella dejó abierta. Podría reclamarle, exigirle respuestas, pero sabe que no lo hará. Su orgullo no se lo permite. Además sabe también que no podría obligarla a nada. Fue su decisión, y va a respetarla.

Pero de ahí a dejar que cualquiera la mire delante suyo es otra cosa. Aunque sea Eren quien lo haga. No sabe sus intenciones, pero no le importa.

—Esto no tiene sentido— dice, hastiado. —Si no vas a aplicar lo que intento enseñarte, es mejor que terminemos aquí por hoy— sigue, volteándose bruscamente, para tomar una toalla y secar su sudor con un poco de fuerza. Siente los ojos de los miembros de su escuadrón sobre su espalda, pero no se molesta en dirigirles la mirada. Sin decir palabra, se marcha de la zona de entrenamiento, dejando a sus subordinados observándolo, hablando en susurros entre ellos, mirándolo sorprendidos.

* * *

" _Vaya escenita acaba de armar el Capitán. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así a Eren_?" piensa Mikasa, mientras se dirige hacia su habitación. Quizás el ser tan sobreprotectora con el chico hace que su mente maximice lo sucedido, porque si lo piensa conscientemente, Levi es el Capitán, y tiene derecho a reprender a sus subordinados.

Pero no quiere justificarlo. Está molesta, por varias razones, y necesita desquitarse. Y si pudiera, lo haría con él. Sabe que lo de Eren es una excusa. Está cansada, los pies le duelen, las hierbas no funcionan, y la lista sigue. Y el culpable ni enterado está.

Por momentos piensa en gritarle todo, pero luego lo piensa detenidamente, y se da cuenta que ella no actuaría así. No solo es su cuerpo el que está cambiando, también su forma de comportarse. Parece como si todo lo que vive lo sintiera magnificado. Desconoce sus reacciones, y se da cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros la miran raro.

No quiere llamar la atención, por lo que en la primera oportunidad que tiene, se separa del grupo para aislarse en su cuarto. Necesita estar sola y calmar un poco sus nervios.

Si solo pudiera desquitarse…

—Tsk, que enano de mierda…— comienza a quejarse, pero es interrumpida por un brazo que golpea fuertemente la pared delante de ella, cortándole el paso.

—¿Enano…?— pregunta su Capitán, buscando con sus azules ojos su mirada. El pasillo está bastante oscuro, por lo que el rostro del hombre se ve ensombrecido. No puede distinguir con precisión su expresión, pero por el tono de su voz, se nota molesto. Quizás el que acabe de llamarlo enano de mierda tenga algo que ver.

—No me refiero a usted, Señor… me refiero a…— voltea un poco su cuerpo, señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás, queriendo simular que se refiere a alguien más.

—¿A quién? — pregunta Levi, incrédulo, a la vez que se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella. Intenta dar un paso atrás, pero es tarde, el otro la tiene acorralada contra la pared. —¿Qué pasa, no se te ocurre ninguna de tus estúpidas excusas? — Le pregunta, en un tono un tanto burlón.

—¿Por qué le habla así a Eren? — intenta alejarse, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared. La cercanía del hombre remueve en su interior sensaciones olvidadas.

—Eren siempre es tu excusa— le dice, ablandando un poco su expresión. Sus ojos son tan expresivos en ese momento. Suspira fuertemente, a la vez que cierra sus ojos y comienza a alejar su cuerpo del de Mikasa.

—¡No! — le dice ella, tomándolo por uno de sus hombros, para que no se aleje. Respirando entrecortadamente, comienza a acariciar suavemente el rostro del Capitán. Cualquiera que pase puede verlos, pero no le importa. Ahora que lo tiene cerca, no se siente con fuerzas para dejarlo ir. Todo era más fácil cuando estaba lejos.

—Mikasa— le dice, en un susurro, moviendo su cabeza hacia la mano de la chica, no queriendo acabar el contacto.

No tarda en rodearlo con sus brazos. Necesita desesperadamente del contacto de sus cuerpos. Quiere besarlo, pero no se atreve.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? — le reprocha. No es momento, pero necesita liberar la carga que lleva en su pecho, que cada vez se hace más pesada.

—¿Hm? — le dice, confundido. No puede ver su rostro, porque está escondido en su cuello, pero siente su cálida respiración, no dejándola pensar correctamente.

—Cuando te alejé, no dijiste nada…— le aclara. —¿Por qué? — le pregunta nuevamente. Es algo que no entiende. Esperaba de él alguna queja, alguna muestra de desacuerdo, que peleara por ella, algo, pero no había hecho nada. Sólo había aceptado su decisión.

—¿Algo de lo que dijese o hiciese hubiera cambiado tu decisión? — le pregunta, alejándose unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos. Y conoce perfectamente la respuesta.

Es muy terca, pero las razones por las que alejó al hombre parecen ahora tan lejanas, que tiene que concentrarse para recordar por qué lo hizo. Quizás sea por su cercanía, pero no puede pensar con claridad. Todo este tiempo supo que se equivocó, que alejarlo fue un error, pero su orgullo siempre ganó. Y cada día que pasaba su enojo contra la pasividad del Capitán aumentaba, junto con el dolor y la desesperación al enterarse de su situación.

Ya no quiere luchar más contra sus impulsos. No hay una razón válida que la detenga para unir sus labios con los de Levi. Un suave toque al principio, pero cuando el otro reacciona, siente como todo se le va de las manos.

La aprieta fuertemente contra la pared, mientras respira agitado por su nariz sin dejar de besarla con todas sus fuerzas. Se siente excitada, necesita del contacto de sus cuerpos, por lo que no puede evitar dejar salir un gemido cuando siente que el otro levanta una de sus piernas.

No quiere detenerlo. Lo necesita con desesperación, pero su mente le advierte insistentemente que en cualquier momento alguien puede aparecer. Por más que le excite la idea de hacerlo contra la pared, sabe que las consecuencias de ser descubiertos podrían ser graves.

—Vamos a mi cuarto— le dice, casi sin aliento, sin querer separar demasiado su boca del otro. Sin perder tiempo, rodea con sus piernas la cintura del hombre, quien la toma fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras forzosamente camina hacia su habitación.

Deja salir una pequeña carcajada, sin dejar de besar el cuello de su superior. No por falta de fuerzas, pero debido a la diferencia de estatura, parece que cargarla de esa manera no le resulta fácil. Pero eso no lo detiene.

Empuja con su pie la puerta, que se abre fácilmente ante la fuerza aplicada. Sin soltarla, la aprieta nuevamente contra la pared, pero ahora la de su cuarto.

—La traba— dice ella. No quiere cometer más errores. No termina de hablar que sus labios se encuentran cubiertos por los del otro, que la besa apasionadamente. Con manos temblorosas comienza a desabrochar las hebillas de los cinturones.

El tiempo que tardan en sacarse los arneses, las botas y la ropa le parece interminable, pero finalmente lo hacen. Busca desesperada el contacto del cuerpo de Levi. Aprieta sus brazos, acaricia fuertemente su cabeza. Se siente completamente excitada. Tener delante suyo el desnudo cuerpo de su Capitán no le ayuda.

No pueden dejar de besarse. Se dirigen hacia la cama sin alejar sus cuerpos, sin separarse, sin dejar de tocarse. Siente la excitación del hombre palpar entre sus piernas, y un terrible calor invade su vientre. Lo quiere dentro, ya. No puede esperar más.

Siente las manos del otro buscar entre sus pliegues, y lo siente gemir al encontrar lo que busca, sacándole también un gemido al sentir su toque. Tomando su mano, la lleva hacia su boca. Mientras se recuesta abriendo sus piernas no deja de succionar los finos dedos, mirando fijamente los azules ojos de su compañero, que la mira embobado, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Al verlo tomar su miembro y masajearlo para cubrirlo con su propia saliva, no puede evitar gemir nuevamente, haciendo que el hombre se coloque sobre ella para besarla lentamente, introduciendo su lenguaen su boca a la vez que comienza a penetrarla. Y finalmente siente que todo está bien. Que junto a él es más fuerte, que no importa lo que le depare el futuro, juntos pueden afrontarlo.

Lo siente dentro de ella, moviéndose lentamente, pero luego todo se vuelve desesperado, y al ver la expresión de su rostro, siente su pecho despedazarse. Nunca antes pudo ver tal expresión de vulnerabilidad en el "todopoderoso Levi". Acaricia delicadamente su rostro, despertando hermosos recuerdos, aumentando la presión en su pecho. Siente ganas de llorar y no sabe por qué.

Comienza a mover sus caderas, cada vez con más fuerza, al sentir que el fin se acerca. Lo abraza fuertemente, limitando un poco sus movimientos, pero no importa, no piensa dejarlo ir.

—¡Ah, Levi! — gime, ya sin controlarse. Ya no le importa si alguien los escucha. La tensión que se acumula en su vientre es tremenda, ya nada existe, excepto ellos dos, sus cuerpos sudados rozándose en el más hermoso de los toques, alimentando el fuego de sus vientres que de a poco todo lo consume. Y ahí está, alcanzan el fin casi a la par, gritando sin control el nombre del otro, para luego unir sus labios nuevamente, sin separarse mientras sienten que todo va volviendo a la normalidad, en todo momento acariciando, tocando con el mas infinito cariño al otro, para asegurarse que están ahí, que no fue un sueño, que es real.

Cuando finalmente calman sus latidos y sus respiraciones, todo el peso de lo que carga cae nuevamente sobre ella. Es consciente que acaba de acostarse con su Capitán, el hombre de quien está embarazada, y que quiere abortar. Y si no lo hizo ya es porque las malditas hierbas no funcionaron.

—¿Vas a alejarme nuevamente? — le pregunta Levi, al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—No— le responde, aunque cierra fuertemente sus ojos al escuchar la duda en su voz. —No— repite nuevamente, ahora con un tono más seguro. Quizás las cosas puedan solucionarse. Pero hay algo que debe hacer, y no puede dejar pasar el tiempo. No quiere que las cosas se salgan de control nuevamente.

—No soporto que nadie más te mire— lo escucha susurrar, sin entender a lo que se refiere. Sin detenerse a pensar de más, se coloca sobre el pecho de su Capitán, que sube y baja rítmicamente con su respiración. Lo observa desde arriba por unos momentos, para luego sonreír y descender los centímetros que los separan para besarlo.

* * *

La hora de la cena se acerca, y, a regañadientes, se separan con un último beso para no llegar a la sala juntos y no levantar sospechas. Ya lo decidió. Seguirá adelante en su relación con su Capitán, pero primero hay algo que debe aclarar. Debe hablar con el comandante Erwin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

Muchas gracias a Alexa sm, Akane ackerman, Sirai, Tiare y a Ariadna por fielmente dejarme sus reviews! No saben cuanto significa para mi!

* * *

Se dirige decidida hacia la oficina de su Comandante. Repite muchas veces en su mente las palabras que piensa decirle, intentando memorizar el orden, para no olvidar nada. Sólo de imaginarse al imponente hombre mirándola fijamente, siente formarse un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

No sabe por qué quiere lograr la aprobación del Comandante. Sobre todo por el riesgo que implica si el hombre nuevamente se muestra en contra de su relación con el Capitán. Sigue adelante con paso firme, recordando de momentos su encuentro la noche anterior. Tenerlo nuevamente en sus brazos se sintió bien.

Suspira, apretando fuertemente sus puños. ¿Cómo pudo terminar así, suspirando por los pasillos del cuartel por el hombre que juró se vengaría por haber lastimado a Eren? Ciertamente esa golpiza es algo que no olvida. Nunca lo hará. Y el que haya terminado sintiendo profundamente por el enano no significa que lo haya perdonado por lo que hizo.

No pasa un día que no piense en vengarse, muchas veces dibujando una malvada media sonrisa en su rostro al imaginar el momento en que pueda finalmente lograr su cometido. Pero cada vez es igual. Al imaginarlo sangrando, porque si, planea golpearlo duro hasta que sangre, termina recordando el desastre de la última misión al exterior.

Su corazón se ablanda al recordarlo inconsciente, en sus brazos, con un profundo corte en su cabeza, con la sangre escurriendo por su pálida cara.

—Tsk— se queja, frunciendo su ceño. No es momento de pensar en eso. Debe concentrarse en lo que va a decirle al Comandante.

Llega a su oficina y golpea la puerta. Siente su corazón latir fuertemente, pero eso no afecta su decisión. Va a aclarar las cosas y demostrar su posición. No va a dejar que nadie decida por ella. Es fuerte y piensa luchar por lo que quiere.

—Adelante— escucha la grave voz del Comandante al otro lado de la puerta.

—Con permiso, Señor— entra, inmediatamente colocando sus manos en posición de saludo. Mantiene su expresión neutral delante de su superior, pero de momento no logra mirarlo a los ojos.

—Descanse. ¿Qué necesita? — le dice el hombre, indicándole con un gesto la silla en frente a su escritorio. Mikasa considera tomar asiento, pero decide por permanecer parada. Mientras antes termine mejor.

—¿Puedo… hacerle una pregunta? — Comienza a hablar, reprendiéndose inmediatamente a sí misma por sentir vacilación en su voz. Buen comienzo para demostrar su posición. Aclarando su garganta y parándose con su espalda aun más recta, espera una señal de su superior para saber que puede continuar.

—Claro— le responde el Comandante, observándola impasible. Finalmente lo mira a los ojos. Al hacerlo se siente extraña. El hombre es muy difícil de leer, lo cual lleva a malas interpretaciones, por lo que Mikasa decide dejar todo de lado y hablar de una vez. No es momento de dudas o inseguridades.

—Señor, quiero saber cuál es el motivo por el que me ordenó terminar mi relación con el Capitán Levi— habla finalmente, decidida. Una vez que comienza no puede parar. —Porque si lo hizo pensando en la posibilidad de consecuencias inesperadas, no creo que deba preocuparse por ello…— se detiene por un momento, observando al hombre, que la mira fijamente. —Si el problema era la posibilidad de que quedara embarazada y perdiera por meses nuestros servicios o que perdiéramos la concentración, despreocúpese…— inspira fuertemente. No sabe si sus palabras tienen sentido para el Comandante, que permanece en silencio, sólo observándola. —No debe preocuparse, porque ya es tarde. Estoy embarazada— ahora si logra una reacción de parte del hombre, que abre sus ojos en demasía y frunce su ceño, pero aun no emite palabra, por lo que decide continuar. —Estoy embarazada…— repite— pero voy a abortar, así que eso no es un problema. Y en cuanto a Eren, tampoco se preocupe, porque puedo tener todos los amantes que quiera, pero nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme y protegerlo. Es mi familia, y nada va a cambiar eso— dice firmemente, liberándose de un gran peso. No sabe si es correcto lo que hizo. No planeaba decirle del embarazo, pero sabe que de otra manera su argumento no tendría peso. Igualmente, ya no puede volver atrás.

—Muy bien— dice Erwin, llevando su puño cerrado a su boca, observando fijamente el vientre de Mikasa. Nuevamente esa sensación, esa inseguridad de no saber que piensa el otro. —¿Algo más? — le pregunta, mirándola nuevamente a los ojos. La chica niega con su cabeza. —Bien, puede retirarse— le dice, indicándole la puerta, sin ofrecerle una respuesta a su pregunta inicial, o un comentario de su situación, o… nada.

Se siente insegura, dudando nuevamente si hizo lo correcto. Siente la necesidad de pedirle discreción, sobre todo con Levi, pero no se siente en posición de pedirle nada, por lo que con una horrible sensación en el pecho, se voltea para dirigirse hacia la salida. Da unos pasos sin notar nada a su alrededor, y se siente flotar en el aire. Se siente perdida y completamente arrepentida de lo que acaba de hacer.

—Mikasa— escucha que la llama a sus espaldas. Se voltea lentamente, sin saber que esperar. —No es mi intención meterme en la vida de mis subordinados, pero cuando afecta su desempeño debo hacerlo— dice el Comandante. —En varias ocasiones usted misma o Levi resultaron heridos…— se detiene al observar la expresión en el rostro de Mikasa. Ella sabe que tiene razón, y que el Capitán fue el más perjudicado en cada oportunidad, pero no puede rendirse, no ahora.

—No va a repetirse— dice, endureciendo su rostro. La firmeza de sus palabras logran, al parecer, convencer al Comandante, que se pone de pie.

—Eso espero— le dice. Le sorprende que no le haga comentario alguno del embarazo, pero internamente se lo agradece. No quiere escuchar a nadie más hablarle del tema. —Puede tranquilizarse— le dice, acercándose hacia ella. Sus palabras le sorprenden, porque se siente tranquila, pero al mirar sus manos nota que tiemblan. El Comandante pasa por su lado, y abriendo la puerta, le indica la salida.

—Con permiso— dice Mikasa, pidiendo autorización para marcharse.

—Puede retirarse— le dice el Comandante.

Al caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación, no puede dejar de repetir la conversación en su mente. No comprende si logró o no su cometido, porque el Comandante en ningún momento le respondió afirmativamente su aprobación, pero cree que sus palabras lo indicaron, aunque no explícitamente.

Mira sus manos nuevamente. Aun puede ver que tiemblan, aunque ya con menos intensidad. Finalmente sonríe, victoriosa. Ya no hay nada que le impida poder estar libremente con Levi.

* * *

Es la hora de la cena. Un barullo constante se escucha en toda la sala. Los soldados hablan amigablemente con sus compañeros, algunos resaltando en la multitud, riéndose a carcajadas por alguna anécdota graciosa.

Entre los numerosos soldados se encuentra ella, tomando pequeños bocados de pan, rogando poder mantener un poco de alimento en su cuerpo el tiempo necesario para que pueda resultarle provechoso. Intenta conversar con sus compañeros, pero sus pensamientos la traicionan, llevándola hacia él. Quiere acercársele, hablarle confiadamente, demostrarle que está decidida a cumplir con lo que le dijo la noche anterior. No va a alejarlo nuevamente, todo lo contrario.

Luego de su conversación con el Comandante una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. Ya no le importa que los demás descubran su relación con el Capitán, que aunque recientemente retomada, no cambia la situación.

Tan sólo de recordar su reacción ante el comentario de Sasha… recuerda bien sus palabras. " _Es lindo. Esos músculos…_ " fue lo único que dijo, y sintió su sangre hervir.

Puede ver como otras reclutas lo observan. Y _otros_ también. No lo considera necesariamente atractivo. Sabe que si no fuera por su posición de Capitán y su fama de "Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" pasaría inadvertido, porque por más que se empeñe en recordarle su baja estatura, en realidad no es tan bajo. Hay hombres de menor estatura.

No niega que Sasha tenga razón, sus músculos son espectaculares, pero no es algo que ande mostrando por donde ande, por lo que descarta que si no fuera el famoso "Capitán Levi" muchos se interesaran en buscar el muy bien formado cuerpo debajo de sus ropas.

Pero sus ojos… sus ojos sí que le atraen. Sobre todo por esa manera única suya de mirarla. Suspira nuevamente, por él. No ve la hora de ir a su lado y abrazarlo fuertemente. No sabe por qué, pero necesita ser rodeada por esos fuertes brazos. Quizás sea otra causa del embarazo.

El embarazo. Lo que le recuerda que debe tomar la infusión nuevamente. Se pone de pie rápidamente, para ir en dirección de su habitación para buscar las hierbas, pero se detiene de repente, al sentir una fuerte puntada en su bajo vientre, ahogando un pequeño grito de dolor.

Lleva rápidamente sus manos hacia su panza, instintivamente. Quiere abortar, de eso está segura, pero cada vez que siente que su hijo está en peligro, su cuerpo se mueve solo. Debe ser el tan famoso instinto materno, piensa, pero al instante se siente desmayar.

Sus piernas le fallan, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al piso. Mira confundida hacia el techo, pero todo a su alrededor parece desvanecerse. Le parece oír pasos, gritos, cree sentir que alguien la toca, pero todo es muy confuso, hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

— ¡Mikasa! — grita Hange, que rápidamente se pone en pie y corre al lado de la chica, que se encuentra desplomada en el piso. Se abre paso entre los curiosos que rodean a la morocha, gritándoles para que se corran. Algunos intentan hacerla reaccionar, pero no responde.

Se arrodilla a su lado, tomándole el pulso. Al parecer está bien, pero decide llevarla a la enfermería para constatar que no sea nada grave. Al mover las piernas de la chica para poder levantarla, siente que sus ojos están por salirse de sus órbitas.

Busca desesperadamente a Levi entre la multitud, encontrándolo sin que le resulte sorpresivo, en frente suyo, al otro lado de Mikasa. Puede ver en sus ojos la misma expresión que seguramente se plasma en su rostro.

Sangre. Hay sangre entre las piernas de la chica. Y el maldito pantalón blanco del uniforme no oculta nada. Inmediatamente se saca la chaqueta y cubre a Mikasa, evitando que ojos entrometidos vean de más, pero es tarde para quienes les rodean, que comienzan a susurrar.

Sin esfuerzo levanta a la chica y se dirige hacia la enfermería, apresuradamente, mirando de reojo a Levi que parece congelado en el lugar. Le mira con una mezcla de sentimientos en sus azules ojos, como pidiendo explicaciones que sabe que de momento no puede darle.

* * *

Lentamente abre sus ojos. Los siente pesados, como despertando de un largo sueño. Por largos segundos se queda mirando hacia el techo, le cuesta enfocar. No reconoce el lugar, pero le parece familiar. Como la mano que la sujeta al lado de su cama, la cual aprieta cariñosamente, recibiendo agradecida el calor que quien se encuentra a su lado le transmite con tan simple gesto.

—Finalmente despiertas— le dice, sonriendo, con sus hermosos ojos brillando de alegría.

—Hm— responde, débilmente. Intenta devolver la sonrisa, pero se siente demasiado débil, como nunca antes. Igualmente, su terquedad es más fuerte, por lo que intenta sentarse.

—No lo hagas, debes descansar— le dice el otro, tomándola por uno de sus hombros para evitar que se siente.

—Quiero levantarme— dice ella, casi en un susurro, sin rendirse.

—No hasta que los doctores digan que estas bien— le dice. Ve que sus hermosos ojos miran fijamente hacia su abdomen, y ve en ellos la indecisión. Ya comienza a recuperar lentamente sus fuerzas y su percepción. Sabe que quiere decirle algo pero no se atreve, pero sospecha que es. —Sé que debes tener miedo, pero no estás sola Mikasa. Sabes que voy a apoyarte en lo que necesites— le dice él, mirándola ahora a los ojos.

Se siente muy aliviada. El saber que tiene su apoyo es reconfortante, y siente un peso terrible en su pecho, y sus ojos arder.

—No tengo miedo— dice, finalmente logrando tomar las fuerzas necesarias para sentarse. Se paraliza por unos segundos al sentir como el flujo desciende de su cuerpo. Respira un poco aliviada al notar que alguno de los doctores tomó los recaudos necesarios para que no manche la cama. —Entonces… ¿las hierbas funcionaron? — pregunta tímidamente. Se siente extraña al hablar del tema con él, pero a la vez aliviada, y triste.

—No lo sé. Hay que esperar a ver que dicen los doctores— le dice, tomando nuevamente su mano. —Si no funcionaron, ¿piensas seguir con esto? — le pregunta, haciendo que su corazón aumente el ritmo de sus latidos. Ya lo decidió, no va a cambiar de opinión ahora.

Abre su boca para responder, pero un ruido en el exterior de la enfermería la interrumpe.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahi escondido?— Silencio...—Ca... ¡Perdóneme Capitán Levi, no lo vi en la oscuridad!— escucha sorprendida cómo un soldado se disculpa repetidas veces con el hombre, que se queja para luego marcharse, o al menos eso cree Mikasa, porque sólo escucha el ruido que producen sus botas al chocar firmemente contra el suelo.

Mira con sus ojos demasiado abiertos a Eren, que permanece a su lado, sin decir palabra.

—¿Habrá escuchado todo? — le pregunta el chico, con la misma expresión en su rostro, aun sin soltar su mano.

Eso mismo se pregunta ella.

—¡Espera Eren!— le dice, al verlo ponerse de pie e ir hacia la puerta de salida. —¿A dónde vas? — le pregunta, pero sabe la respuesta aun antes que el otro se lo diga.

—Voy a hablar con el Capitán. Esa no es manera de enterarse— le dice, y puede notar el reproche en su tono de voz y sus ojos. Pero nunca fue su intención que Levi se enterara.

Intenta ponerse de pie para ir detrás de él, pero en ese momento entra un doctor, que le recrimina su intención, diciéndole que debe descansar. Apoya su cabeza en la almohada, cierra fuertemente sus ojos y lleva su mano a su cara. Vaya día le había tocado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

Muchísimas gracias a DeirdreMonaghan, Akane Ackerman, TIERNA ORFELINA, Sirai, Ariadna y a Alexa sm por sus comentarios! Me alegran el día!

Aclaración: Por si extrañaron a Levi en el capítulo anterior, aquí lo tienen… Además, nunca quise hacer parecer a Erwin el malo de la historia, pero sí debo reconocer que tengo una mirada un poco particular sobre él. Me encanta su personaje, y pido perdón si di otra impresión.

* * *

Camina con la mirada desenfocada, recorriendo de memoria los pasillos de la base. Sus oídos resuenan, ensordeciendo el barullo que generalmente impera en las barracas, con soldados yendo de aquí para allá.

No puede creer los ridículos pensamientos que cruzan por su mente, pero luego de escuchar sus palabras, no sabe que esperar de ella.

Mikasa. Tan sólo pensar su nombre revuelve su interior. Lleva su mano a su rostro, apretando fuertemente sobre sus ojos. Sabe que va a dejar una marca en su pálida piel, pero en ese momento no puede importarle menos.

Siente su corazón dar un fuerte latido, desconcentrándolo de sus pensamientos, pero inmediatamente recuerda el por qué del dolor que invade su cuerpo.

Se siente traicionado. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo así? Y enterarse de esa manera. Verla tirada en el piso, desmayada, sangrando…

¿Y qué mierda pasa con él? Escuchando detrás de las paredes, a escondidas…

Primero escuchar a los médicos, sin querer preguntarles directamente para que no sospechen de su relación con su subordinada. Un profundo temor logró invadir su ser al escucharles decir que la sangre no era por el período de Mikasa. No. La sangre significaba que algo no andaba bien con el embarazo. _Embarazo_.

Mikasa estaba embarazada. Pero lo peor fue cuando escuchó la palabra _pérdida_. En ese momento todo se fue a la mierda.

Sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos, para luego retomar sus latidos a un ritmo elevadísimo. Y ya no pudo escuchar nada más.

Y cuando quiso ir hacia ella, para ver como estaba, fue cuando sintió una terrible punzada en su corazón. La escuchó preguntando si las hierbas habían funcionado. ¿Las hierbas? ¿Qué hierbas…?

No comprende cómo actúa la mente humana, sorprendiéndolo. En tan sólo unas milésimas de segundo logra hilar todo lo que pudo escuchar, llegando a una terrible conclusión.

Entonces… Mikasa no sólo sabía de su situación, sino que ella misma había tomado las medidas necesarias para deshacerse de su hijo. Pero está seguro que ella sola no puede haber conseguido las hierbas. Alguien más la ayudó, y está seguro de quien es.

Si los médicos no estaban enterados de la situación de Mikasa, sólo hay una persona que tiene el conocimiento para indicarle y ayudarla a conseguir lo que necesita. Y hacia esa persona se dirige.

—¡Hange!— le grita, completamente enfurecido. Siente su garganta arder por el esfuerzo. Sin medir su fuerza, le toma por el cuello de su camisa, tirando de ella para acercar peligrosamente su cara. Siente las palabras trabarse en su garganta, sin saber que decir, aumentando así su ira.

Respira agitadamente cerca del rostro de Hange. Los pensamientos se mezclan en su mente, logrando confundirlo. —¿Qué… mierda? — logra gesticular. Necesita descargarse, y no le importa darse cuenta que está armando una escenita. Mira completamente fuera de sí a su alrededor, notando la mirada de terror de los soldados que les rodean.

Y Hange sólo lo mira, con el rostro fruncido, como pidiéndole disculpas… o piedad. De momento no logra identificar correctamente, pero no le importa.

—Capitán— escucha que lo llaman a sus espaldas. Reconoce la voz.

Eren. Se voltea rápidamente, empujando a Hange, que cae al suelo con un golpe seco. Las ganas de golpear al chico hasta dejarlo sangrando en el piso son terribles, y sonriendo de costado, con una oscura expresión en su rostro, reconoce que por más que haya abandonado su vida como criminal hace tiempo, no puede evitar que su viejo yo resurja con fuerza. Seguramente el idiota del loquero le diría que es su "mecanismo de defensa" o alguna estupidez semejante.

Que se cague el loquero. El odio, la impotencia, la furia que siente en ese momento hace que todo le valga una mierda. Todos… todos estuvieron viéndole la cara todo este tiempo. Suspira entrecortadamente, a la vez que su mirada se transforma de una de completa furia a otra de dolor, que dura unos pocos instantes, hasta que logra canalizar su ira, dirigiéndose, en aparente calma, hacia el chico titán que lo observa detenidamente, considerando si permanecer quieto o escapar temiendo por su vida.

Por la expresión que el chico inmediatamente dibuja en su cara, es obvio que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Intenta pensar racionalmente. Eren no tiene la culpa. O si… no lo sabe. Siempre supo que Mikasa siente diferente por el pendejo de mierda, lo que lo lleva a pensar que quizás…

No. No puede pensar así. Mikasa no puede haberle hecho eso. Aunque la duda siempre estuvo presente. Cuando le dijo que la amaba, sabiendo que dejaba expuesto su corazón, ella no le respondió nada, plantando en su alma una pequeña incertidumbre, que creció desmedidamente al notar la actitud de la chica en los días siguientes a su estúpida e inesperada declaración. El tiempo exacto en que ella decidió terminar su relación.

Si bien se había decidido a respetar las decisiones de la chica, no puede evitar que la impotencia, los celos y el rencor que estuvo acumulando todo este tiempo resurjan, sumados con el enojo de sentirse engañado y traicionado no sólo por la persona a quien ama, sino por quienes aprecia y anteriormente considerara amigos.

El hecho de que la noche anterior la pasara haciendo el amor con Mikasa no le ayuda. Al contrario, empeora su situación. No sólo se siente un idiota por haber sentido sus esperanzas resurgir, sino que su traicionera mente había comenzado nuevamente a imaginar un estúpido futuro junto a ella.

—Te sugiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a decir— le habla a Eren, con un tono completamente frío, a la vez que se acerca lentamente hacia él, como un predador. El chico abre sus ojos en gran manera, sintiendo su sangre helarse, sin preocuparse en ocultar su miedo, a la vez que una gota de sudor resbala por su mejilla.

—Capitán Levi…— le dice, nervioso. Levi no puede saber lo que piensa, pero sabe, por sus años de experiencia en los bajos de la Capital, que está logrando el efecto deseado. Al llegar a su lado, lo mira fijamente, esperando por sus palabras. Si bien no puede intimidarlo con su estatura, sabe que no lo necesita. Sólo con ver la expresión de sus ojos bastaría para hacer llorar y cagarse en los pantalones a gran parte de los soldados de la Legión.

—Capitán Levi— repite él mismo, burlándose del tono del chico, frunciendo su ceño a más no poder. De un momento a otro lo toma de la sucia remera con olor a transpiración, su mente llevando todo al límite, tanto que le parece sentir la suciedad entre sus dedos. Eren parece reaccionar, frunciendo también su ceño y tomando con fuerza los puños del Capitán que lo sostiene sin soltarlo. —¡¿Qué mierda vas a decirme?! — Le grita en la cara, apretando luego los dientes y emitiendo un gruñido que parece de un animal.

—¡Levi! — le grita Hange a sus espaldas, mientras intenta hacer que suelte al chico. Sin dudarlo, suelta una de sus manos del agarre que tiene sobre Eren, lanzando con todas sus fuerzas un revés hacia atrás, que, para su suerte, Hange logra esquivar instintivamente. Sabe que no es rival para el encolerizado Capitán. Sólo Mike y Erwin, _juntos_ , en un buen día, podrían haberle hecho frente. —¡Levi! — le grita nuevamente, colocándose en medio, tomándolo por su cara y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás.

—¡No me toques! — le grita, enfurecido, revoleando sus brazos para quitar las manos de Hange, que sujetan su cara, quien suspira de alivio al ver que al menos logra que suelte al chico.

Respira agitadamente, confundido por lo que acaba de pasar. Siente que sus piernas le tiemblan, al igual que sus manos. Mira a su alrededor, sintiendo los murmullos y las asustadas respiraciones de los soldados que parecen petrificados, para luego salir del lugar sin decir palabra.

* * *

Erwin entra en la oficina del Capitán y lo ve sentado en su sillón favorito, con sus dedos entrecruzados, su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos y sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas separadas. Mira con tanta intensidad al piso que parece que fuera a hacerle un hoyo.

—Vaya, si que te ves mal— le dice, sonriendo. Cierra la puerta, evitando a los curiosos que se agolpan fuera de la oficina.

—¿Por qué no te vas a cagar? — le responde, escupiendo puro veneno. No está de ánimo para estas estupideces.

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu superior— le responde el rubio, tomando asiento cerca del abatido Capitán. Erwin lo observa detenidamente. Su respiración, el leve temblor de sus manos. Al menos no está sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Pero la aparente calma que parece haber adquirido momentáneamente le preocupa más que si lo hubiera visto salir volando por una de las ventanas con su equipo de maniobras. —Levi…— comienza a hablar, pero el otro le interrumpe.

—También lo sabías— le dice, con la voz apagada pero firme, pasando su mano por su revuelto cabello. Obviamente no es una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Sí. Mikasa me lo dijo esta mañana— le responde, sin dejar de mirarlo, observando su reacción, la cual tarda en llegar. Pasan algunos segundos de tenso silencio, hasta que Levi habla nuevamente.

—Todos lo sabían— le dice, en un tono de voz que había olvidado que el pequeño hombre podía llegar a usar. Un tono de voz lastimero que en muy pocas oportunidades pudo escuchar. —¿Les parece gracioso? No entiendo Erwin— le dice, poniéndose en pie. Comienza a caminar por la oficina, apretando sus puños, para luego aflojarlos, y nuevamente apretarlos, obviamente batallando interiormente. —¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — comienza a reprochar.

—No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar. No estaba seguro si estabas enterado o no— dice el rubio, sólo para calmar un poco al Capitán. Si bien no lo demuestra exteriormente, sabe que por dentro no está tan calmado como aparenta. De todos modos, no iba a entrometerse en el asunto. Si Mikasa no le había dicho del embarazo él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

—Quiero estar sólo— dice Levi, luego de unos segundos. Erwin lo ve llevarse una mano hacia el rostro, secándose una fina capa de sudor que comienza a formarse sobre su piel. Verlo tan afectado le resulta extraño. No porque crea que Levi no tiene sentimientos y todo le resbala, sino porque hubiese esperado otra reacción de su parte. Algo así como una pequeña bola de furia destrozando todo a su paso. Aunque según le informaron, tanto Hange como Eren fueron los receptores de un poco de esa ira.

—Vamos a tomar algo— le dice, poniéndose en pie, acercándose a su lado.

—Dije que quiero estar sólo— nuevamente ese tono venenoso. —Además, el Señor Comandante debe estar muy ocupado— y el sarcasmo llega también.

—El Señor Comandante siempre tiene tiempo para sus amigos— le dice Erwin, tomando uno de sus hombros, dándole un apretón. Levi, por primera vez desde el comienzo de su conversación, posa sus ojos en los celestes del rubio. Erwin puede ver en ellos la desesperación, la furia reprimida entre otras cosas, pero lo que sobresale es el dolor. Levi abre su boca para decir algo, pero Erwin no se lo permite, dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta de la oficina. —Tengo un licor casero que quiero probar hace tiempo y no tuve la oportunidad— le dice, comenzando un monólogo sobre licores y bebidas alcohólicas que sabe que al otro no pueden importarle menos de momento, y no se detiene hasta que llegan a su oficina.

* * *

Levi puede haber quedado un poco OOC, pero con él nunca se sabe. Me basé en su reacción en el OVA del diario de Ilse. ¿Qué les parece? Nunca se sabe cómo alguien puede reaccionar en situaciones límite.

Cambiando de tema, no me gusta escribir comentarios personales aquí, pero tengo planeados varios one-shots basados en la historia, pero no entran en la trama principal. ¿Alguien se anima a una colaboración? Me encantaría hacer algo así. Espero sus comentarios :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

Muchísimas gracias a quienes marcan la historia como favorita y por los follows! Agradezco infinitamente a Akane ackerman, Matt Squinn, Katherine dreams, TIERNA ORFELINA, Sirai, Ariadna y a Tiare por sus comentarios!

* * *

Nunca tuvo mucha paciencia para soportar estar en la cama sin hacer nada. Que la obliguen a estar en la enfermería por precaución le parece bien, pero eso no quita que sea aburrido. Si al menos alguno de sus compañeros fuera a hacerle compañía. Sin ponerse de pie, estira su cuello intentando ubicarles a través de la ventana, pero es en vano. No puede ver a nadie, pero puede escuchar a los pájaros cantando y revoloteando. Quizás aún es temprano para los entrenamientos.

Pensar en los demás le hace caer en cuenta que gran parte de sus camaradas deben estar enterados ya de su situación. No sabe qué pensar del asunto, aunque por una parte se siente liberada. Ya no necesita ocuparse en ocultar sus síntomas ni preocuparse en mantener a salvo su secreto. Y por otra parte, se siente decepcionada consigo misma. Todo lo que hizo para ocultarle a los demás el embarazo, todas sus mentiras, todo fue en vano.

Se recuesta en la cama, mirando al techo. El lugar necesita algunos arreglos, y, definitivamente, una buena limpieza. Suspira fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos. Es en las pequeñas cosas que nota la influencia que el Capitán tiene en ella.

La noche anterior Eren le contó de su intento fallido de hablar con Levi. Al parecer, según las propias palabras del chico, el hombre no se encontraba en condiciones de entablar una conversación. Cuando Mikasa intentó ahondar un poco en el tema, rápidamente Eren cambió la conversación, dejándola confundida. Y por más que intentó que el chico se explayara, no lo consiguió. Seguramente algo pasó, y Eren no quiso decirle, pero lo conoce. Puede notar cuando el otro le oculta algo, sobre todo cuando sus orejas se enrojecen.

—Tsk— se queja, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su abdomen. En menos de dos meses su vida dio un giro inesperado, y todo se fue a la mierda. Escucha la melodía que entonan las aves, y un amargo sentimiento invade su ser. Siempre consideró que la vida es hermosa, y que vale la pena vivirla, aunque se empeñe en querer demostrarle que también tiene su lado cruel.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta en qué momento comienza a dormitar, pero se sobresalta al escuchar pasos. No quiere abrir sus ojos. No quiere hablar con nadie, mucho menos con los médicos.

Los pasos se detienen a su lado, y siente el movimiento de una silla, que es acomodada cuidadosamente junto a su cama, haciendo el menor ruido posible, para no molestarla.

Repentinamente un fuerte olor invade el ambiente. Es algo que reconoce inmediatamente, un olor que detesta con todas sus fuerzas. Alcohol. No sabe por qué, pero… _Ah_ … como si estuviera reviviendo el momento, recuerda ese terrible instante. Uno de esos malditos, esa inservible escoria que acabó con su infancia apestaba a alcohol.

Frunce su nariz en señal de asco. Obviamente, quien está a su lado se percata de su reacción. Siente movimiento, pero no quiere abrir sus ojos.

—¿Estás despierta? — le pregunta. _Levi_. Reconoce su voz, aunque esté apagada. Siente su cuerpo tensarse inmediatamente. No sólo le sorprende que su aliento apeste a alcohol, porque nunca lo vio beber, también el hecho de que el hombre se encuentre allí, a su lado, y no esté gritándole o reclamándole respuestas.

No le responde inmediatamente. No sabe qué decirle. Aunque aparenta estar calmado, nunca se sabe con Levi. Pero es obvio que está despierta, y el que no le reclame le demuestra que no vino con intenciones de pelear. Al menos eso parece.

—Hm— responde finalmente, abriendo lentamente los ojos. No es buena fingiendo, y lo sabe. De todos modos no le importa que el otro note que lleva tiempo despierta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — le pregunta, aun con ese extraño tono de voz.

—Bien. No creo que demoren mucho en dejarme ir a mi habitación— le responde, sentándose en la cama. Gira su cabeza hacia el hombre, y lo observa por unos segundos, aun molesta por el olor a alcohol que el otro despide. Lo ve sentado junto a su cama, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Doblado sobre sí mismo parece aun más pequeño de lo que es.

—Bien. ¿Comiste algo? — dice, alzando un poco su rostro. Puede ver sus ojos enrojecidos, y las siempre presentes ojeras, que parecen estar más oscuras que nunca. —Si quieres puedo traerte algo— le dice, señalando hacia la puerta con una de sus manos. Acaba de llegar y ya quiere marcharse. Seguramente se siente tan incómodo como ella. Y no lo culpa, realmente la situación es extraña.

—No, está bien así. No sé si puedo comer cualquier cosa— dice Mikasa.

—Claro— le responde, con un tono un poco forzado. Su corazón da un salto al escucharlo hablar. Siente la tensión que hay entre ellos. Mira hacia la pared opuesta, hacia las sábanas que cubren su cuerpo, hacia el piso. Cualquier lugar es mejor que encontrar nuevamente su mirada cansada. —Aunque deberías poder hacerlo. No es como si te estuvieras muriendo— sigue hablando, en el mismo tono, pero puede sentir el reproche también. Por supuesto, ella no es quien corre peligro.

Sabe que Levi siempre dice lo que se cruza por su mente, como si vomitara las palabras, muchas veces sin pensar en el efecto que tiene en los demás. Con anterioridad pudo notar que se mide cuando habla con ella, muchas veces tratando de aplacarla, pero este no es el caso. Sabe que sus palabras lastiman y no hace nada por evitarlo.

No dijo mucho, pero sabe que puede ser muy hiriente cuando quiere, y no está de ánimo para soportarlo.

—Estoy cansada— dice Mikasa, girando su rostro en la dirección del hombre, pero sin llegar a mirarlo. Puede ver con su vista periférica como Levi tensa su cuerpo, para luego frotar su rostro con una de sus manos, arrugando su nariz.

—Tch. No me hagas caso. Me duele la cabeza, y toda esta situación es una mierda— le dice, entendiendo la no muy sutil invitación de la chica para que la deje sola, pero, al parecer, no piensa marcharse. —Tengo la costumbre de mierda de quejarme de todo, y sé que no es momento para esto, sé que no estás bien— sigue diciendo.

No entiende a que se refiere, pero se lo deja pasar. No quiere contradecirlo y no piensa soportarlo enojado, por lo que lo deja hablar.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? — le pregunta, luego de un silencio incómodo. Lo mira de reojo y ve que comienza a restregar su mano sobre su pierna. ¿Le habrá ofendido la pregunta?

—Hm— le responde. —Erwin me invitó a tomar un licor de no sé qué mierda— dice, frunciendo un poco su rostro. —Hablamos bastante— dice, mirando al piso. Al parecer se está tomando todo el asunto bastante bien. Quizás hablar con el Comandante le ayudó. Porque está segura que la noche anterior no estaba tan tranquilo como ahora. —Me dijo que hablaste con él…— dice, mirándola fijamente.

—Si— le responde. Siente sus ojos en ella, escrutándola.

—¿Sobre? — le pregunta, haciendo que los cabellos de su nuca se paren. No sabe si es el momento correcto de mantener esa conversación, pero no quiere mentirle, ya no más. De nada le sirvió ocultarle las cosas antes.

—De nuestra relación. Necesitaba saber si tenía su aprobación— sus miradas se encuentran por un momento, y no deja de pensar que aunque sus azules ojos estén enrojecidos y rodeados de las oscuras ojeras, no dejan de ser hermosos. Si sólo pudiera acariciar la suave piel…

—Mikasa…— comienza a decir, observando intensamente su abdomen. —Eres joven, hermosa…— ¿hermosa? Se sonroja. Nunca antes le había dicho hermosa, ¿oh si? No recuerda. —Tienes toda tu vida por delante— Levi voltea su mirada hacia la puerta, y luego hacia el piso. ¿Por qué no la mira? —Hay muchos chicos de tu edad que darían lo que fuera por estar a tu lado…— ¿De qué habla? No entiende.

—¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunta, confundida.

—Si quieres tener relaciones con alguien más, o si lo hiciste antes, quiero que sepas que no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo…— sus palabras no se condicen con la expresión de su rostro. ¿Entonces por qué lo hace? Recuerda que Hange le preguntó algo parecido hace un tiempo. Se siente mal, enojada. Como si la acusara de tener relaciones con alguien más.

Algo no anda bien, pero no puede descifrar qué es. Levi se ve nervioso, y sabe que no es bueno con las palabras. Tiene esa maldita costumbre de dar vueltas alrededor de un tema sin poder encontrar las palabras justas. Claro, siempre que se trata de sus sentimientos o de algo personal. Puede estar enojado, molesto por la situación, pero sabe que se preocupa por ella, aunque tenga una extraña manera de demostrarlo.

—No te preocupes, realmente estoy bien— le dice, pensando que de esa manera va a lograr sacar al pobre hombre del monólogo sin sentido en el que se encuentra inmerso.

—¿Ah? — le pregunta, frunciendo su ceño, confundido.

—Fue sólo una pérdida. Los doctores dicen que es normal— la expresión del rostro de Levi se transforma completamente. Abre sus ojos en demasía y alza sus finas cejas, sorprendido.

De repente las palabras de Mikasa parecen tomar sentido. Se levanta rápidamente, abalanzándose sobre la chica, tomando una de sus manos para llevarla hacia su pecho.

—El embarazo… ¿No lo perdiste? — le pregunta, aun con sus ojos muy abiertos. Puede sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. El agarre que tiene de su muñeca es un poco fuerte, pero su sorpresa es mayor, por lo que no se queja ni atina a mover su mano.

—No. Parece que las hierbas no funcionaron— dice en un susurro. Siente que lleva su mano hacia su rostro, para suavemente mover su cabeza contra ella, en un gesto que le recuerda a un gato. La esperanza que ve resurgir en su rostro la golpea con demasiada fuerza. No. No puede hacerle esto.

—Mikasa… Por favor…— le dice, frunciendo su cara en un gesto que parece de sufrimiento. —¿Es mi…?— Lo ve tragar con demasiado esfuerzo. —¿Es mi hijo? —le pregunta, llevando su mano temblorosa hacia su vientre. Inmediatamente Mikasa lo empuja, poniéndose en pie.

—No Levi, no vas a hacerme esto— le dice, mirándolo seriamente. ¿Por qué le pregunta si es su hijo? —No puedo ser madre. ¡Tengo quince años! — su cumpleaños está cerca, pronto serán dieciséis, pero es igual. —Ya tomé la decisión. Voy a abortar y no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión— dice, con determinación en su rostro.

—No entiendo… cómo pasó…— dice él. Parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento Levi— le dice, al verlo distante. Pero debe entenderlo. La decisión está tomada.

—¿Cómo…? No puedo— comienza a decir, pero se detiene de inmediato, para acercarse a la chica y nuevamente tomar su mano. —No puedo tener hijos. No soy fértil— le dice, con tanta desesperación en su rostro que Mikasa siente en su pecho un terrible dolor, como una opresión en sus pulmones que no le permite respirar fácilmente.

Las palabras del hombre la sorprenden demasiado. Quiere decir algo, pero nada sale de su boca. No sabe de dónde habrá sacado Levi la idea, pero es obvio que no se embarazó del aire.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? — pregunta, curiosa, a la vez que se sienta sobre la cama, obligando al Capitán a sentarse a su lado, ya que no suelta su mano. Necesita sacarse la duda.

—Me lo dijeron cuando entré a la milicia— responde, visiblemente más calmado, pestañeando varias veces seguidas, como recordando el momento. Pero no le dura demasiado. Ve su cuerpo tensarse nuevamente. —Podría ser la única oportunidad que tenga, Mikasa— le dice, en un tono de voz suplicante.

—Lo siento Levi, no puedo hacerlo— le dice, con su voz firme. Sabe que los doctores a menudo se equivocan y que Levi puede tener todos los hijos que quiera, con quien quiera, cuando quiera, pero no ahora con ella.

Siente que lleva su mano nuevamente hacia su vientre, pero lo aleja inmediatamente. Mientras más tiempo pase haciéndose la idea, peor será luego cuando se calme y tenga que enfrentar la realidad.

Al parecer el hombre pensaba que había perdido el embarazo, por eso la sorpresa y su reacción. Si sólo lo hubiese sabido antes, no le habría dicho que todo estaba bien y las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles, pero la vida se empeña en complicar todo.

Respira aliviada al ver a uno de los médicos entrar con una ración de comida. Claro, debe ser la hora del desayuno. La posición en que se encuentran es comprometedora. Levi está casi encima suyo, sentado sobre su cama, muy cerca de ella. En el momento en que se percata de la presencia del médico se aleja un poco, pero al parecer resulta aun más sospechoso, recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte del doctor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — le pregunta el joven, acercándole una pequeña mesita para colocar el desayuno. Mikasa se acomoda en la cama, para no tirar todo. Mira primero a Levi, que parece perdido en su mundo, para luego dirigir su mirada al médico, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que desaparece al instante.

—Bien— dice, simplemente. Aun se siente afectada por las palabras del Capitán. Su cuerpo reacciona al recordarlas. Siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus brazos, y hasta puede sentirlo en los dedos de sus pies. Ese hombre sí que logra conmoverla. No puede estar cerca suyo sin que cause algún efecto en ella. Pero esto no se lo esperaba. Si, debe estar equivocado. Tiene que estarlo.

—Disculpe Capitán Levi, ¿puede retirarse? — le habla el médico. —Necesito revisar a mi paciente— le dice, en un tono un poco duro. Mikasa espera que no piense nada extraño de lo que vio cuando entró. Lo único que le falta es que los reporten y descubran su relación. Erwin no es problema, pero si se enteran fuera de la Legión puede ser peligroso.

—Hm— dice, poniéndose en pie. Mira de reojo a Mikasa, y asiente con su cabeza. Sabe lo que eso significa. Su conversación no terminó. Bien, al menos tiene un tiempo para sobreponerse.

Lo ve marcharse, mientras el médico le indica que se coloque de espaldas boca arriba en la cama, quitando el desayuno, del cual siquiera probó bocado. Espera que no comience a hacerle preguntas sobre Levi. La manera sospechosa en que miraba al Capitán le llamó la atención. Seguramente notó algo entre ellos, y espera que no haya malinterpretado las cosas.

Fácilmente podría pensar que el hombre abusa de su autoridad, o simplemente abusa de ella. De sólo pensar en ello se inquieta visiblemente. No sería justo que piensen así de él. Bien, quizás sea una buena oportunidad para blanquear su relación. Si es que existe una relación luego de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

No puede concentrarse en nada de lo que intenta hacer. Las horas pasan lentamente, y un único pensamiento invade su mente. Necesita ir a verla nuevamente. Tiene que convencerla. No entiende cómo ocurrió, pero realmente puede ser su única oportunidad de ser padre. Comprende la posición de Mikasa. La entiende, porque al intentar imaginarse a sí mismo con un hijo a los quince años le resulta inquietante.

Pero él ya no tiene quince años. Y recuerda claramente las palabras del doctor que lo examinó cuando entró a la milicia. Le dijo que no había manera de saber cómo, o por qué, pero que estaba seguro que sus posibilidades de procrear eran prácticamente nulas. Quizás hubiese sido un golpe, una enfermedad, no había manera de comprobarlo, pero que se hiciera a la idea. No podría ser padre.

De momento había sido duro. Recuerda sus conversaciones nocturnas con Hange, intentando descargar un poco su frustración. Pero eventualmente había logrado, como dijo el médico, hacerse a la idea. Sobre todo por la dura vida de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Nunca se sabe cuando pueden morir. Dejar un niño huérfano sólo por un capricho no le parece justo.

Le parece irónico. Valora la vida más que nada y no puede perpetuarla. Sus pensamientos lo llevan a su madre. Luchando por sobrevivir en el agujero rodeado de mierda que es el subterráneo. Pensar en ella siempre tiene el mismo efecto en él. Siente su garganta achicarse y la saliva acumularse en su boca. Intenta tragar, pero se le dificulta y deja salir un suspiro, más parecido a un sollozo que otra cosa.

Pasara lo que pasara, nunca le faltó un plato de comida en la mesa, por muy poco que fuera. Aunque algunos de los médicos dicen que su baja estatura se debe a desnutrición de pequeño, no recuerda haber pasado hambre mientras su madre estuvo viva. Luego fue otra historia, que no vale la pena recordar.

Bien, ya demasiado de pensar en el pasado. Se pone de pie, decidido a hablar nuevamente con Mikasa. Tiene que haber una solución, tiene que haber otra forma. No puede sólo cruzarse de brazos y dejar escapar su quizás única oportunidad y sólo mirar de lejos como un espectador. Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer.

Con esa idea marcha primero hacia la cocina a buscar algo para comer, y luego hacia la enfermería. Se sorprende al llegar al lugar y ver que Mikasa no es la única ocupante del cuarto. Por supuesto, comparten las barracas con los miembros del Escuadrón Estacionario. Hay muchos soldados y es lógico pensar que alguno en algún momento va a resultar herido.

Se acerca hacia la chica, sin decir palabra, mirándola con su típica expresión y le alcanza el pan que le trajo. Toma la silla que antes ocupara, la acomoda a su gusto y se sienta bruscamente, emitiendo un soplido al hacer contacto con la superficie del asiento.

—Gracias— le dice ella, inmediatamente cortando un pedazo con sus dedos y llevándolo a su boca. Él la mira, embobado. Sabe que está perdido. Las sensaciones que esa chica produce en su interior le maravillan, y le asustan de momentos. Nunca pensó que se iba a enamorar de esa manera.

Y le asusta pensar que podría perdonarle cualquier cosa. Porque sabe que su reacción al enterarse que le ocultó el embarazo, el cual aun sigue con la idea de abortar, podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor. Pero siempre está ese sentimiento, esa sensación en sus entrañas que lo lleva a buscar una salida, que lo lleva a pensar siempre lo mejor de ella. Aunque sabe que puede equivocarse, y mucho.

Intenta desviar sus pensamientos, concentrarse en otra cosa, porque el miedo no es algo con lo que se lleva bien.

—Ahora todo será más fácil— dice Mikasa, quien sigue comiendo el pan que él le trajo.

—¿Ah? — pregunta, confundido. Quizás mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos la chica le dijo algo que no escuchó.

—Ni bien me dejen salir de aquí pienso ir directo al pueblo a comprar nuevas hierbas, y me gustaría que me acompañes— le dice, con su seria expresión característica, inmutable ante la cascada de sentimientos que recorren su cuerpo con esas pocas palabras.

—Ya veo— le dice, pasando su mano por su frente. Mira de reojo hacia la otra cama que se encuentra ocupada dentro de la habitación. Hay muchas cosas que le gustaría decirle a Mikasa, y vino decidido a hacerlo, pero no esperaba encontrar otra persona allí.

—Supongo que hoy mismo van a dejarme ir. El médico dijo que todo está bien— le dice, con un tono suave, ladeando un poco su cabeza. Aprieta fuertemente su mandíbula, dándole la impresión que sus dientes van a romperse. Verla comportarse de esa manera, hablándole con ese tono le hace caer en cuenta que Mikasa aun es una niña. Por más madura que parezca, no cambia el hecho que tiene quince años, y se siente una escoria.

Nunca antes le preocupó su edad, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron. No les incumbe sólo a ellos dos. No. Ya no es un juego, ya no es escaparse por las noches a escondidas para huir de la realidad. Y no duda que Mikasa podría llegar a ser una gran madre, si ella lo quisiera. Tampoco duda que amaría con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño o pequeña, pero hay algo que no puede negar.

Mikasa tiene razón. Tener un hijo ahora sería arruinarse la vida. Porque aunque no lo haya dicho con esas palabras, está seguro que ese es su pensamiento.

Inconscientemente su mirada se dirige hacia el vientre de la chica. Debe estar mirándola fijo, y con demasiada intensidad, por la manera en que ella frunce el ceño y le golpea el brazo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Está por recriminarle, pero se detiene al ver entrar a uno de los médicos.

—Buenas tardes Capitán— le saluda, sorprendido de verlo en el lugar.

—Buenas tardes— le responde, poniéndose en pie para retirarse si así se lo pide.

—Oh, no, no es necesario que se retire— le dice, notando su intención. —Sólo vengo a informarle que todo está bien y que puede retirarse— le dice a Mikasa, sonriendo amigablemente.

Puede ver la alegría en los ojos de la chica, seguramente sintiendo que finalmente recupera su libertad.

—Bien— responde Levi, sentándose nuevamente. En silencio observa como la chica recoge sus pertenencias, rápidamente, para salir lo más pronto posible del lugar. No puede evitar que sus ojos se dirijan hacia su vientre, mientras recorren el camino hacia las habitaciones. El embarazo no se nota, pero sólo de saber que dentro de ella hay una pequeñita persona formándose hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta.

—Ya basta— le dice Mikasa, con fastidio en su voz. —Deja de mirar mi panza— le dice, al ver su rostro confundido. Si. Sabe que su mirada puede ser un tanto intimidante, pero no lo hace adrede.

Llegan a la habitación de la chica, y Levi la espera afuera, con la puerta abierta, mientras ella acomoda las cosas que traía cargando y se cambia rápidamente, colocándose el uniforme.

—¿En verdad planeas ir a esta hora al pueblo a comprar las hierbas? — le pregunta, espiando sólo con su cabeza dentro de la habitación, para cerciorarse que no hay nadie más.

—Sí. Es un buen momento, como cualquier otro— le responde, terminando de colocarse los arneses.

—Sería bueno que lo pienses un poco— dice, apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar, no voy a cambiar de opinión— le dice, fastidiada. —Si vas a seguir molestando, será mejor que vaya sola— le habla, mientras busca vaya a saber qué cosa en los cajones. No entiende por qué se molesta, si fue ella quien le dijo que la acompañara.

—Tch. Eres muy egoísta— le dice. Claro, le gustaría que pusiera en consideración su situación, pero ya se lo dijo, y no quiere sonar desesperado. Maldito orgullo.

—¿Quién es el egoísta? — le habla de repente, acusándolo, muy cerca de su cara, sorprendiéndolo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se acercó tanto. Si lo piensan detenidamente, en realidad ambos son egoístas, yendo detrás de sus propios intereses. Eso no significa que alguno de los dos esté equivocado o que sus puntos sean menos válidos. Ambos tienen mucho que perder.

—Quiero hacerme cargo— le dice, tomándola del brazo y llevándola dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para que nadie más escuche. —Voy a criarlo sólo— dice, con una expresión decidida. Si ella no quiere formar parte de la vida de su hijo que no lo haga.

—Es ridículo. ¿Escuchas lo que dices? — le responde Mikasa, comenzando a impacientarse. La idea de criar un niño sólo comienza a tomar forma en su mente. Si su madre pudo hacerlo con los pocos recursos con los que contaba, él puede lograrlo perfectamente.

—No creo que sea ridículo. Tiene mucho sentido para mí— dice, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Mira a Mikasa, que recorre la habitación de un lado para otro, nerviosa.

—Pensé que ibas a apoyarme en esto— le dice, furiosa. Sus ojos negros parecen brillar de la rabia. Su rostro está bastante desencajado.

—Mentira. De otro modo me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio— le replica, comenzando a molestarse también. No quiere enojarse, prefiere mantener una conversación tranquila, pero su orgullo no le permite hacerlo.

—Tsk. Por lo bien que está saliendo todo…— le dice, sarcásticamente. Si hubieran hablado desde el principio, quizás las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. O quizás no. —¿Y por qué estas con ropa de civil? — le pregunta, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Todo el día estuvo con la misma ropa. ¿Recién ahora lo nota, o sólo quiere cambiar de tema?

—Erwin me suspendió— le responde, resoplando. Mikasa lo mira, extrañada.

—¿Por qué? — le pregunta, sin salir de su sorpresa.

—Por atacar a Hange…— le dice, dudando en si seguir o no.

—Ah— dice, alzando sus cejas.

—… Y a Eren— le dice, finalmente, en voz un poco más baja. Al escucharlo, Mikasa parece reaccionar, frunciendo su ceño y acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Por qué siempre te la agarras con Eren? — le dice, tomándolo del cuello de su remera, respirando en su cara.

—No me la agarro con el mocoso— se defiende, tomando la mano de la chica y quitándola de su ropa. —Además, ¿preferirías que me hubiera descargado contigo? — le pregunta. Está cansado de la actitud de Mikasa cada vez que Eren está en medio. —No entiendo por qué te preocupa más Eren que tu propio hijo— le dice, indignado.

—¡Maldito enano! — le grita entonces Mikasa, enfurecida, mientras se acerca peligrosamente aun más hacia él. Parece que esta vez en verdad logró irritarla. —Eres un sádico, maldito enano de mierda— le dice entre dientes, mientras lo arrincona contra la pared, empujándolo de uno de sus hombros. Levi resopla. No es la primera vez que es el receptor de la ira de la morocha.

—Tú te empeñas en meter al pendejo en medio nuestro— le dice, molesto. La toma con fuerza del brazo, haciendo que Mikasa lo apriete con más fuerza contra la pared.

—Ja. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estás sólo— le dice ella, con crueldad. Una malvada sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. —Eres un resentido. ¿Y me reclamas por qué no te dije del embarazo? —

—Pendeja de mierda— le dice, con todo el veneno que le sale. No le encuentra sentido a los insultos de la chica, pero no tiene ganas de soportarla de esa manera.

—Vete— le dice ella, soltándolo de repente y volteándose. Quizás sea lo mejor. Si siguen hablando así todo puede terminar muy mal. —¡Vete ya de mi cuarto! — le grita.

—¡Tch! — se queja, pero inmediatamente se va del lugar. Se siente arder por dentro, de la impotencia. Odia pelear con ella, y le duele que siquiera intente considerar su opción. Va hacia la oficina de Erwin, maldiciendo entre dientes y apretando sus puños. Quizás haya quedado un poco de ese licor que le convidó la noche anterior.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

Muchas gracias a Akane ackerman, Tiare, Sirai, Alexa sm y a Ariadna por sus comentarios! Significan mucho para mi!

* * *

Tiene las hierbas en sus manos, finalmente. No tarda en darse cuenta que no se asemejan en nada a las que le diera Hange, y no puede evitar sentirse traicionada. No quiere perder el tiempo pensando en esas cosas, pero ahora se da cuenta que no debería haber depositado su confianza en Hange, debido a su obvia amistad con Levi.

Se dirige hacia la cocina común. Es tarde, y se mueve sigilosamente por los pasillos, para no llamar la atención. Aprovecha la oscuridad para no ser vista. Siente como si estuviera reviviendo la escena. Escabulléndose por las noches para preparar la infusión que le provocará la menstruación, esta vez, espera, efectivamente.

Ingresa en la cocina, sin perder tiempo, cerciorándose que no hay nadie cerca, inmediatamente busca el recipiente para hervir el agua y preparar la infusión. Se siente un poco incómoda en la cocina de las barracas. Extraña el castillo de la Legión, no solo porque allí había menos soldados y en consecuencia más privacidad, sino también por la limpieza, o falta de ella. " _Genial_ " piensa, sarcásticamente. Se le están pegando las manías de Levi.

Levi. Mentiría si dijera que no pensó en su propuesta, pero no va a aceptar. De otra manera no estaría en ese momento en ese lugar. Quizás sería justo hablar con él y aclararle las razones por las que no acepta su propuesta, pero no está de ánimo para discutir. Sabe que su relación con el Capitán se degradó por su propia culpa, y se arrepiente al menos una vez al día. Pero últimamente lo único que hacen es pelear, y no quiere eso. Si buscara recomponer su relación no sería lo mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasa rápidamente y el agua comienza a hervir. Coloca cuidadosamente para no quemarse la cantidad indicada de hierbas mientras quita el recipiente del fuego. Observa fijamente como el agua comienza a tomar una coloración verde oscura, y siente su pecho estrujarse al saber que este es el momento decisivo.

Coloca el brebaje en una taza para poder beberlo, y lentamente, con la mirada perdida hacia una de las paredes, comienza a acercarla hacia sus labios.

* * *

Nunca se consideró una persona vanidosa, pero le gusta ser cuidadoso de su aspecto. Su ropa pulcra, su cara afeitada, su cuerpo limpio, uñas cortas, en fin, presentable. Prolijo. Esa es la palabra.

Mantener su cabello es uno de los cuidados que más tiempo le ocupa. No porque sea complicado. Si así fuera, lo resolvería fácilmente en una barbería. Pero no. Lo hace porque le resulta, de alguna manera, entretenido. Sobre todo en las noches, cuando debería estar durmiendo, como la gran mayoría de las personas. Pero él no es como la gran mayoría de las personas.

La gran mayoría de las personas no se corta su propio pelo. Al menos no los hombres, por el cuidado que ello conlleva. Sobre todo, cuando lo que se tiene por espejo es un pedazo de metal, en partes abollado, que deforma su cara al girarla de un lado hacia el otro, para cerciorarse que su corte haya quedado bien.

Por la mañana lo primero que hará será revisar su trabajo, ya que sumado al espejo, la tenue luz de la vela no es de ayuda. Queda conforme con el resultado. Gira una última vez su rostro hacia el costado, y lo que ve allí le hace fruncir un poco su nariz. Un grano. Cerca de su mandíbula.

Frunce su ceño. La tarea que va a llevar a cabo requiere su máxima concentración. Aprieta con sus dedos al intruso, logrando expulsarlo de su cara, no sin dejar una marca roja en señal de su pasada presencia. Ni hablar de la acumulación de sangre que se formó por la fuerza desmedida en que se apretujó su pálida piel. Frunce nuevamente su nariz. No, él no es vanidoso.

Que se pudra el puto grano y la puta montaña roja que dejó en su cara. Quizás sea un buen momento para tomar un poco de té. Sus visitas al "loquero", como no deja de llamarlo, aunque obligado a asistir le están resultando beneficiosas. Al principio no le daba crédito, pero últimamente está notando un cambio positivo. Erwin tenía razón. Bueno, Erwin siempre tiene razón.

Primeramente, nota que ya no reacciona de la misma manera ante la mugre. Eso no significa que de un día para otro va a dejar de limpiar, pero ya no debe obligatoriamente cumplir con los rituales autoimpuestos a los que se sometía cada vez que sus manos tocaban algún tipo de suciedad. Y sus manos se lo agradecen, ya que no las rasquetea hasta hacerlas sangrar en cada oportunidad.

Sangre. Eso si es un problema. La sangre le sigue causando el mismo efecto que antes. No la tolera en su piel. Ni la suya, y mucho menos la de otros. Para su suerte el grano no despidió sangre. Es un tema que deberá hablar con el loquero cuando vaya nuevamente. Considera también hablarle de su situación con Mikasa, pero la posibilidad de que lo delate con "los de arriba", como él llama a los superiores de la milicia, siempre está presente.

Igualmente no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse. Su relación terminó hace tiempo, aunque tan sólo hace unos días pensara que todo mejoraría, no fue así. Y en cuanto al embarazo, en cualquier momento Mikasa le pondrá fin, lo tiene asumido.

Comprende su decisión. Es más, planea hablar con ella y decirle que la apoya. En algún momento. No ahora. Ahora necesita tomar un poco de té. Ese es un ritual que no piensa abandonar.

Se dirige hacia la sala común, que queda en dirección de la cocina. Se sorprende al encontrar los candelabros encendidos. A estas horas no son muchos los soldados que permanecen despiertos.

—¿Despierto a esta hora? — pregunta, en tono de reclamo. Generalmente por las noches tiene el lugar libre para él. Es raro encontrar un intruso.

—¡Capitán Levi! — responde el chico, sorprendido. —No lo escuché entrar— le dice, un poco nervioso. Levi alza una ceja y cruza sus brazos, mirándolo fijamente. Con ello sólo logra que el chico se ponga más nervioso aun.

—¿No deberías estar en la enfermería? — le pregunta, llevando su mirada hacia la humeante mano de Eren, que alza su apéndice a medio regenerar para observarla de cerca.

—Oh, ¿por esto? — dice, moviendo su mano. —No es nada, ya estoy acostumbrado— sonríe, a la vez que una gota de sudor comienza a bajar por el costado de su rostro. " _Sudoroso adolescente_ " piensa Levi, que le parece poder oler la transpiración del chico desde donde está. Quizás debería disculparse, pues que la mano del chico deba regenerarse es su culpa. Nuevamente Eren no pudo controlar al titán y tuvo que cortarlo en el entrenamiento. Pero no lo hará. Desde el principio fue advertido. No piensa disculparse en cada oportunidad que tenga que sacarlo del titán.

—Eren— le habla, con voz firme, pero se puede notar, aunque levemente, la preocupación en su tono de voz. —¿Qué es lo que sucede? — le pregunta, descruzando sus brazos y tomando asiento en la mesa que ocupa el chico.

—¿A qué se refiere Capitán? — le pregunta, mirando repentinamente al piso.

—Te noto desconcentrado— le dice, observándolo fijamente, como intentando comprender que es lo que le ocurre. Hay algo que no alcanza a percibir. Puede fácilmente leer las intenciones de las personas, pero esto va más allá. Si hay algo con lo que no es bueno es con las emociones. Quizás sea algo relacionado a ello. —¿Acaso es problema de mujeres? — pregunta, un poco incómodo. Sabe, aunque no por experiencia propia, que la adolescencia es un periodo turbulento en temas sentimentales.

Lo que no espera es la exagerada reacción del chico, que antes sostuviera una taza con té en su mano sana. El nervioso chico se mueve rápidamente, secando con la manga de su camisa los restos de la bebida desparramada en la mesa. Levi no puede, ni intenta, evitar fruncir su rostro en señal de asco.

Es normal que los rumores corran, sobre todo entre los nuevos soldados. Ni hablar de los miembros del Escuadrón Estacionario, cuando lo único que hacen es jugar a las cartas, emborracharse y esparcir chismeríos. Y en las barracas se pueden escuchar muchos de ellos.

Por supuesto que muchos no son ciertos. Si así fuera, él mismo sería amante de Erwin, usaría delineador en sus ojos y se bebería la sangre de los titanes que mata para ser fuerte, para citar lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Si bien se escuchan cosas ridículas y completamente estúpidas, también se escuchan otras que quizás tengan sentido. Como los supuestos sentimientos de Eren por la mujer titán, Annie.

—¿Mujeres? — pregunta Eren, sonriendo nervioso. Levi no deja de observarlo. No se considera un experto en el tema sentimental, pero es importante que el chico pueda confiar en él.

—Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar…— le dice, en un tono serio, acomodándose en la silla. No quiere entrometerse, y no se siente confortable hablando de esos temas, pero deja de lado su comodidad por el bien de Eren. El chico abre sus ojos de par en par, al parecer sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Cuando era chico siempre estaba sólo…— comienza a hablar Eren, luego de un momento de acomodar sus pensamientos, haciendo que Levi alce una de sus cejas, tratando de comprender por donde viene la conversación. —Armin era mi único amigo, pero siempre estaba leyendo, y yo siempre estaba buscando pelea por ahí, jeje— se ríe, sin dejar de lado su nerviosismo. Levi se impacienta, sobre todo al verlo apretar sus puños contra sus propias piernas, pero inmediatamente recuerda que él mismo lo animó a hablar. —Pero todo cambió cuando Mikasa llegó— le dice, mirándolo repentinamente a los ojos, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Sobre todo al mencionar el nombre de la morocha. —Que mis padres la adoptaran me cambió la vida. Nos cambió la vida a todos— sigue hablando, ahora con más decisión.

—Eren…— comienza a hablar, pero el chico le interrumpe.

—¿Usted la quiere? — le pregunta, sus ojos expresando emoción como nunca antes vio en él.

—Claro— le responde rápidamente, un poco ofendido por la pregunta, pero a la vez confundido. No hubiese esperado que Eren lo confrontara para hablar de la morocha. Generalmente el chico parece no querer tenerla cerca, siempre molesto con ella por su maternal cuidado, por lo que no esperaba de él una reacción de hermano preocupado por el bienestar de su hermana.

El ambiente está muy tenso, y en su pecho comienza formarse un sentimiento de posesividad. Para su suerte, escucha unos pasos acercándose al lugar. Realmente necesita una taza de té humeante en ese mismo momento.

—¡Hola Capitán, hola Eren! — se escucha la demasiado alegre voz de Connie saludarlos. No desaprovecha la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y macharse hacia la cocina, no sin antes escuchar las lastimeras palabras del chico que acaba de llegar. —¿Lo ves? Te dije que el Capitán me odia…—

* * *

Escucha pasos acercarse, logrando sobresaltarla. Sin duda, sea quien sea que se acerca, va hacia la cocina, porque ese pasillo sólo lleva hacia ese lugar. Mira hacia los lados, buscando donde apoyar la taza para que no resulte sospechosa, optando por dejarla sobre un estante. Se aleja un poco y toma una escoba rápidamente, fingiendo estar limpiando el piso.

Aunque no se voltee para mirar, sabe quien acaba de entrar, porque lo siente paralizarse en la puerta. Suspira suavemente, sin dejar de barrer el mismo sector del piso. No es buena disimulando y lo sabe, pero igualmente sigue con su actuación.

—Mikasa, ¿podemos habl…— comienza a decir Levi, pero le interrumpe.

—No voy a tener el bebé— le dice, sin voltearse. —Lo estuve pensando, y creo que es justo que te de mis razones— sigue, pero se detiene al ver que el hombre pasa por su lado directo hacia la cocina, para colocar agua en el recipiente que ella misma usara anteriormente.

—Te escucho— le dice, con un tono de voz frio. No es que piense que la idea de Levi de criar él sólo a su hijo sea mala, pero encuentra demasiadas falencias, y piensa hablarlas con él, para dejárselas en claro.

—En primer lugar, la vida de soldado, sobre todo en la legión, no es adecuada para criar un hijo. No veo ningún niño correteando por aquí— comienza a exponer sus razones, pero se siente un poco insegura, y no le agrada. Las razones que intenta dar tienen más fuerza y sentido en su mente. —Segundo, necesitarías de alguien que le alimente, al menos los primeros meses. No puedes darle cualquier tipo de comida— sigue diciendo, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos. —Y obviamente tendrías que buscar con quien dejarle cuando salgas a alguna misión, porque no quiero que pienses que voy a ayudarte— le dice, un poco brusca.

—Ya lo sé. Me dejas en claro que no quieres formar parte en la vida de nuestro hijo— dice Levi, con el ceño fruncido.

—El cual no va a nacer— le aclara, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso también lo dejas en claro cada vez que hablamos— le dice, alzando un poco la voz al final de la oración. Mikasa se lleva una mano al rostro, apretando con fuerza sobre sus ojos. Que quiera abortar no significa que esté ansiosa por deshacerse de su hijo, o que no haya pensado en tenerlo y formar una familia con el hombre que ahora la mira furioso. ¿Pero acaso Levi no entiende que están en guerra, que ambos pueden morir en cualquier momento? ¿No entiende que por más segura que parezca en su decisión, no soportaría estar cerca de su hijo sin poder abrazarlo, sin decirle que es su madre?

—Ya no quiero hablar más de esto— dice, mirando hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la taza, sintiendo su pecho estrujarse. Si Levi hubiese llegado unos segundos más tarde todo habría acabado ya. Ya no soporta más la situación. Le duele demasiado la cabeza y los nervios comienzan a tomar el control de sus acciones —¿No entiendes que te amo? — le dice, acercándose hacia él. —Te amo— le repite, al verlo abrir sus ojos sorprendido. —Pero tengo quince años, no puedo ser madre, no ahora— dice, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

* * *

Verla derramar lágrimas produce en su pecho un terrible dolor, pero no sabe cómo reaccionar. Es la primera vez que la ve derrumbarse. Es la primera vez que no la ve segura de su decisión. Y escucharla decirle que lo ama no ayuda. No es que no lo supiera antes, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Siente como si algo lo empujara hacia ella, como si una fuerza invisible los uniera y en ese momento intentara acercarlos con una aterradora potencia. Y ya no se resiste más.

Rápidamente se acerca y la abraza, con todas sus fuerzas, dejando de lado su orgullo y su enojo. La siente sollozar, para luego, con la misma intensidad, corresponder a su abrazo. Siente tantas emociones encontradas en su pecho. Comprende su posición, realmente lo hace, y piensa apoyarla. Sabe que tiene razón.

No puede dejar de repetir sus palabras en su mente, pero en algún momento comienzan a mezclarse con las palabras de Eren. Piensa en cómo Mikasa cambió su vida, recibiendo una segunda oportunidad de tener una familia. Una familia adoptiva que la cuidó y quiso como si fuera su propia familia. Una familia que su hijo no va a tener.

Entonces una nueva idea comienza a formarse en su mente, tomando fuerza cada momento. Quiere que su hijo tenga la oportunidad de vivir. De tener una familia que lo ame y cuide, como Mikasa tuvo la oportunidad, dos veces.

—Mikasa— le dice, separándola un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. —Quiero que nuestro hijo viva— le dice, acariciando delicadamente su rostro. —Démoslo en adopción—


	9. Chapter 9

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pretenece**

Muchisimas gracias a Matt Squinn, Deirdre Monaghan, Alexa sm, Sirai y a Ariadna por sus comentarios! Significan mucho para mi!

* * *

 _Unos meses después…_

—¡Mikasa! ¡Eren! ¡Se hace tarde! — grita Hange a todo pulmón, impacientándose por la tardanza de los jóvenes. —¡El carruaje llegó hace más de media hora! —dice, con su cara desencajada, tomando a Levi por el cuello del saco negro que lleva puesto.

—¡Cuatro ojos de mierda! ¡Si me rompes el traje te mato! — le responde el Capitán, tomando fuertemente sus manos para sacárselas de encima. —¡Ajj! Podrías lavarte las manos de vez en cuando. Me dejaste tu inmundo olor en la ropa— dice, con cara de asco.

—Levi, Hange, dejen de comportarse como niños— les interrumpe el Comandante, impecablemente vestido, al igual que sus subordinados. —En vez de armar escándalo, ¿por qué no van a ver por que tardan?— dice, mirando fijo hacia los pasillos de las barracas.

—¡Tch! — se queja Levi, plantándose en el lugar, demostrando con su actitud que no piensa moverse del lugar.

—¡Ahí vienen! — grita Hange, muy cerca de su oído, provocándole un agudo zumbido, ensordeciéndolo por unos largos segundos.

Tanto el Comandante como los rangos principales de la Legión de Reconocimiento fueron invitados a una celebración, en ocasión del cumpleaños de uno de los hijos de los nobles más cercanos a la Corona. Si bien Erwin está acostumbrado a concurrir a eventos similares, no podría decirse lo mismo de sus subordinados.

A Hange no le molesta el asunto. Todo lo contrario, piensa aprovechar la situación e intentar convencer a algún adinerado Señor para que financie sus experimentos. Pero para Levi no podría ser peor. Si bien no es el primer evento al que asiste, no por eso se siente más a gusto. Tan solo pensar en que va a tener que ver a esos cerdos que solo saben llenarse las barrigas, emborracharse y tirarse a cualquier mujer u hombre que les apetezca, siente como el ácido le sube por la garganta.

—Disculpen la tardanza— dice Eren, vestido para la ocasión, caminando al lado de Mikasa, que permanece con su rostro inexpresivo. También fueron invitados el "chico titán" y la "chica prodigio".

—Pero si estás hermosa Mikasa— le dice Hange, acercándose a ella. La chica le mira de reojo, sonriendo cortésmente, pero se nota que es solo de compromiso. Al parecer aun no le perdona su traición.

—En marcha— se escucha la grave voz del Comandante, indicando que es hora de partir. Se dirigen hacia el carruaje que los transportará hacia el lugar de la celebración, sin decir palabra, siendo el silencio interrumpido cada tanto por algún comentario extraño de Hange.

* * *

El viaje no es muy largo, son dos horas en carruaje, pero parece interminable para Mikasa. Nunca pensó que compartir tan solo dos horas de su vida con sus superiores y Eren encerrados en un pequeño transporte fuera tan incómodo. Nadie habla. Y eso es raro, siendo que Hange está presente. Estira un poco su cuello para observarle detenidamente y descubre la causa del silencio. Hange está durmiendo, plácidamente apoyándose contra el hombro de Eren, que de a ratos inspecciona su manga para cerciorarse que no le haya caído baba.

No ayuda a su incomodidad que en frente suyo esté cómodamente sentado el Capitán, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, arruinando de alguna manera la imagen que da al estar vestido formalmente. Realmente la ropa de gala le sienta bien. Se ve muy atractivo. Eso no significa que con su ropa diaria se vea mal. " _Para nada_ " piensa la chica. En general, casi todo lo que usa le sienta bien, para ser un enano.

Que lleve su cabello peinado hacia atrás es un acierto. Hace que sus ojos resalten y afila su perfil. " _Se ve muy bien así_ " piensa. Quizás debería decirle que cambie su peinado.

—Deberías haber alquilado una habitación en el pueblo para cambiarnos— habla el susodicho mirando a Erwin, sentado a su lado, en tono de reproche, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Se me está arrugando el pantalón— se queja, moviendo sus manos para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

El Comandante no se da por enterado, y sigue leyendo lo que sea que tiene en su mano. El Capitán, al no recibir respuesta, revolea sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos, volteándose en la otra dirección.

No puede dejar de mirarlo. Se ve tan atrapante, iluminado por los tenues rayos de sol que entran entre las cortinas del carruaje.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir— habla nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose a ella. Enfoca su mirada, clavándola en los azules ojos del Capitán, que la observa con intensidad. Es cierto, no tenía planeado asistir.

—No iba a dejar que Eren vaya solo. Alguien debe protegerlo— se excusa, pero sabe que no es creíble. El chico, que al escuchar sus palabras se tensa a su lado, no podría estar en otro lugar más seguro que rodeado del Comandante, Capitán y Líder de Escuadrón de la Legión de Reconocimiento. No comprende por qué, pero el hombre no responde a su pretexto, aun sabiendo que no es cierto. Solo se limita a sonreír socarronamente, con un brillo particular en sus ojos que pocas veces vio.

Frunce su ceño, sabiéndose derrotada. El hombre detecta con demasiada facilidad sus mentiras. Mira hacia la ventana. El sol comienza a ocultarse. Aun queda más de una hora de viaje.

* * *

—Levi— habla Erwin, acercándose distraídamente hacia él. —¿Disfrutando de la velada? — le pregunta, sonriendo divertido al verlo con una copa en su mano. —Deberías comer algo— le dice, mirándolo un poco más serio.

—Tch. No tengo hambre— le dice. —Ya deja de vigilarme— le mira de reojo. Siente como si el rubio tuviera todo controlado desde las alturas. Mierda. Las botas que lleva el Comandante le suman a su estatura al menos cinco centímetros más. No quiere imaginarse cómo se ven uno al lado del otro desde lejos.

—No te enojes, deberías aprovechar— le dice, tomando un bocado para llevárselo a la boca. —Quiero que vigiles al tipo de sombrero— le dice, haciendo un ademán hacia el hombre al que se refiere.

—Tch. ¿Quieres que lo arreste por no saber vestirse, o hay alguna otra razón? — le pregunta, tomando un trago de la bebida de su copa. Erwin tiene razón, debería comer algo para que no le caiga mal el vino, pero siente el estómago revuelto tan solo de observar a los cerdos adinerados.

—Solo vigílalo. Luego me informas— le dice, para seguidamente marcharse en dirección de un grupo de nobles.

Bebe otro trago. No comprende cómo funciona la mente de Erwin, pero sabe que raramente se equivoca. En fin, al menos tiene algo con que entretenerse el resto de la noche.

* * *

—¿Ackerman? — pregunta sorprendido uno de los hombres que la rodean. Su fama logró extenderse luego del ataque en Trost. "La chica que ella sola vale como cien soldados". No deja de escuchar esas palabras. No le molesta que la llamen así. Sabe que es fuerte. Pero tampoco le agrada. Lo que digan los demás no puede importarle menos.

—Creí que no quedaba ninguno— dice otro hombre. Tan solo en un instante, al mencionar su apellido, se formó un murmullo entre quienes les rodean. Mira a Eren, que no emite palabra, pero observa a los demás con su ceño fruncido.

—Pues yo escuché que los que quedaban habían huido cerca de la muralla María— dice otro. Si hubiese sabido lo que sucedería, no se habría presentado con nombre y apellido.

Le hacen demasiadas preguntas y comentarios que no está de ánimo para responder. A ninguno de estos hombres debería interesarle que fue de su padre. Nota que Eren comienza a molestarse y a responder de mala manera, por lo que aprieta fuertemente sus puños. En cualquier momento puede reaccionar de mala manera.

—¡Eren!¡Mikasa! — nunca se sintió tan contenta de escuchar la voz de Hange, aunque se note que tiene unas copas de más. Ve como toma al chico por los hombros, empujándolo hacia la mesa donde se encuentra la comida. —Deberías probar la carne, está deliciosa— le dice, alegremente. Camina detrás de ellos, excusandose, pero de un momento al otro, siente que alguien la toma por uno de sus brazos, logrando detener su marcha.

Se voltea, enojada, frunciendo su ceño y abriendo su boca para exigir que la suelten, pero cambia su actitud a ver que quien la detuvo no es nadie más que el Capitán. Le indica con su cabeza que lo siga, sin soltar su brazo. Llegan a un rincón del salón, donde no hay tanto amontonamiento de gente.

—¿Qué quería ese tipo? — le pregunta, señalando disimuladamente con su cabeza al hombre. —El de sombrero— le aclara, notando su confusión.

—Nada, solo hacían preguntas— dice, hablando en general. Realmente no le prestó atención a quien preguntaba qué.

—Hm— dice, recorriendo el salón con la mirada. —Los salvó Hange, ¿ha? — sonríe. Así que el muy maldito les estaba observando y no hizo nada. —Deberías tener cuidado de tus palabras— le dice, poniéndose serio repentinamente. La manera en que la mira la pone nerviosa, sobre todo porque hay demasiada gente a su alrededor.

—Capitán Levi— comienza a decir, para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, sin que sean demasiado obvias sus intenciones para quienes les rodean. Al parecer el hombre le pegó un poco de su paranoia. Lo ve alzar una de sus cejas, para luego asentir, entendiendo lo que pretende.

—Deberíamos bailar, ¿no le parece, soldado? — le pregunta, alzando un poco su voz. Obviamente lo hace a propósito, está jugando con ella.

—No me parece correcto, Capitán— le responde, frunciendo su ceño, y haciendo una pequeña pausa al llamarlo por su rango. Pues ella también puede jugar su juego.

—No te preocupes, aquí está permitido bailar con quien quieras— le dice, ahora en un tono de voz más bajo. —No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad— se aleja un poco para observarla de arriba a abajo. Se siente halagada. La forma en que la mira, sabe que aun puede atraerle.

—Pues lo siento, no sé bailar— responde, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

—Lamentablemente, tampoco yo— tira de su brazo, obligándola a seguirle.

—¿En verdad? Entonces debo haber visto mal. Hace un momento te vi bailando con una tipa toda maquillada— le reprocha. No quiere parecer una niña haciendo un berrinche, por lo que se deja guiar hasta la zona en que varias parejas se dejan llevar por el ritmo de la música.

—Habrás visto mal. Estar parado en medio del salón no es bailar…— se detiene repentinamente. —¿Estás celosa? — le pregunta entonces, mirándola con su típica expresión de aburrimiento.

—Claro que no— contesta enojada. Nunca lo reconocería, pero algo se moviliza dentro de ella cada vez que ve alguna mujer acercársele con dudosas intenciones.

—Hm— mira hacia otro lado, entrecerrando sus ojos. Mikasa comienza a voltear su cabeza, para ver qué es lo que mira tan concentrado. —No— le dice, en tono de voz grave, y ella obedece. —No mires— dice ahora en un tono más suave, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica, haciendo que su cuerpo se tense. Se siente extraño. Estar tan cerca de él en frente de tanta gente.

Lentamente mueve sus manos, posándolas sobre los hombros de Levi, y comienzan a moverse, suavemente, intentando seguir el ritmo. Siente como si su cuerpo flotara. No saben bailar, pero se dejan llevar por la música. Siente un enorme deseo de apoyar su cabeza en los hombros de hombre, pero sabe que por la diferencia de altura se verían ridículos. Pero eso no le impide acercar su cuerpo al de su Capitán.

Lo siente suspirar. Siente su pecho inflarse y desinflarse, a ritmo con su respiración, entrecortada de a ratos. Seguramente está tan nervioso como ella. Le gustaría acariciar su cabeza, seguir con sus manos el rumbo de su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Aspirar su perfume, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Acercar sus labios, sintiendo su aliento en su rostro.

Comienza a girar su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente su cuerpo la traiciona, llevándola a poner en acción sus deseos. Siente los labios del Capitán en su cuello, y su respiración entrecortada detrás de su oreja. Ella misma no se encuentra en mejor estado. Su corazón late descontroladamente. Sentir el cuerpo de su Capitán tan cerca y no poder tenerlo es una tortura.

Los instrumentos tocan una melodía dulce, lenta, creando el ambiente especial para perderse en el momento. Lentamente mueven sus rostros, a la par, como buscando lo mismo. Siente sus alientos mezclarse. Solo un poco más. Solo un poco más y sus labios se tocarán.

—¿Interrumpo? — se separan como si el cuerpo del otro quemara. Su cuerpo tiembla. " _Que idiota_ " piensa. Estuvieron a punto de besarse en frente del peor público que pueden encontrar dentro de las murallas. —Disculpen, pero me gustaría compartir una canción con la señorita _Ackerman_ — dice el hombre, haciendo énfasis en el apellido. Es el tipo al que Levi miraba fijamente hace un momento. Mikasa lo reconoce por su sombrero. Extiende su mano hacia ella, pidiéndole bailar.

Mira a Levi, pidiendo su aprobación, recibiendo un asentimiento de su cabeza como respuesta. Siente su corazón estrujarse al verlo marcharse hacia la pared, para cruzarse de brazos y mirarlos fijamente durante todo el tiempo que dura la canción que comparten.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa pequeño Leviii? — Hange. No hace falta que se gire para saber de quién se trata. De un momento a otro, una copa aparece en su campo de visión. Bruscamente empuja el brazo que la sostiene. No debe distraerse más. Tiene una misión que cumplir, y si sigue bebiendo sus sentidos se verán afectados.

—¿Dónde está Erwin? — pregunta, molesto. Cada vez que ve al tipo ese acercarse a Mikasa para hablarle al oído siente su cuerpo arder. No solo son celos, porque reconoce que esta celoso. Mikasa es hermosa, y el vestido que lleva puesto resalta su belleza. Él mismo la ayudó a escogerlo, eligiendo una prenda holgada, que disimula su vientre que ya comienza a notarse. Porque sabía que la chica asistiría. También le preocupa el extraño interés del hombre por el apellido de la chica.

—Ahhh… la última vez que lo vi estabaaa…— se voltea, recorriendo el salón con la mirada, sin encontrar al Comandante. —No recuerdo, jajajaja— dice finalmente. Ya comienza a hablar sin sentido.

—¿Y Eren? — no debe perderlo de vista. No cree que nadie intente algo contra él, pero prefiere ser precavido. Su paranoia no le permitiría otra cosa. Lo encuentra rápidamente. El chico se ve nervioso, rodeado de hombres y mujeres que deben estar bombardeándolo a preguntas. Le alegra, en cierto modo, que esos cerdos tengan un nuevo centro de atención y lo dejen un poco en paz.

—Eren— repite Hange, apoyándose contra la pared, luchando por mantenerse en pie. El vino que sirven en este tipo de fiestas es muy diferente al que tienen acceso en los cuarteles, y parece que ya le está afectando de una mala manera.

—¡Levi! — aparece desde un costado Erwin, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta de salida. El tipo del sombrero está por irse.

—¡Tch! — se queja, pero inmediatamente se pone en marcha. Ésta va a ser una larga noche.

* * *

No es la primera vez que tiene que seguir a alguien sin ser visto. Lo que le preocupa es no contar con un equipo de maniobras o con la cobertura que le proveyera el subterráneo. Mira hacia los techos de las casas que le rodean, desanimándose al notar que muchos de ellos no están en condiciones para que ande saltando y movilizándose sobre ellos.

La ropa formal que lleva puesta no le ayuda tampoco. La tela no cede ni un poco, por lo que debe ser cuidadoso si no quiere terminar rompiéndola. Erwin y sus ocurrencias. Si le hubiese avisado antes, al menos hubiese traído ropa mas cómoda o algo para cambiarse.

El hombre del sombrero, del cual no sabe el nombre, es bastante precavido. Cada cierto tiempo se voltea para asegurarse que nadie lo siga. Por ello Levi debe ser muy cuidadoso. Al menos es de noche y puede perderse entre las sombras.

No debe ir muy lejos, ya que se marchó caminando. De lo contrario, hubiese tomado un carruaje. Continúa siguiéndolo a la distancia, hasta que lo ve escabullirse en un callejón. Se acerca cuidadosamente. Puede estar tendiéndole una trampa, por lo que decide, aunque no sea su mejor opción, treparse a uno de los techos de las casas que rodean al callejón.

Finalmente arriba, escucha voces apagadas y murmullos. El hombre no está solo. No pudo escuchar la primer parte de la conversación, pero al prestar atención y concentrarse puede distinguir lo que sigue. Ackerman. ¿Están hablando de Mikasa? Al parecer los compañeros del tipo, al que los otros llaman Rick, se sorprenden de sus palabras.

Intenta acercarse un poco más, para escuchar mejor la conversación. Se mueve lentamente, pero sus sospechas sobre el techo resultan ser ciertas, logrando con su peso fracturar una de las tejas, que comienza a deslizarse hasta llegar al borde del techo y caer con un estrepitoso ruido.

Se esconde rápidamente, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, pero sabe que su posición fue comprometida. Ya escuchó lo que quería, por lo que se dispone a marcharse. Lo que no esperaba era que los tipos llevaran armas.

Se sobresalta al sentir una bala pasar muy cerca de su cabeza. " _Mierda_ " piensa. Lo descubrieron. Debe escapar, y rápido. Está seguro que no lo reconocieron, por lo que la Legión no corre peligro, pero sabe que sospecharán de ellos. Salta hacia el techo de una casa vecina, aprovechando su agilidad y velocidad para escabullirse entre las ramas de unos arbustos, no sin antes sentir un pinchazo en su costado. No debe preocuparse por eso de momento. Debe volver a la fiesta sin ser detectado, en caso que Rick y sus compañeros decidan dirigirse hacia allí.

No cree que Rick sea su verdadero nombre, pero es algo con lo que empezar. Corre a toda velocidad hacia la calle detrás del lugar donde se celebra el cumpleaños del joven cerdo, para entrar por la misma ventana que usara para escabullirse en primer lugar.

Erwin lo espera en la pequeña habitación. Las luces están apagadas, para no llamar la atención. Cuando finalmente entra, relaja su cuerpo. Se apoya sobre una de las paredes, respirando agitado. Su espalda le duele y siente su costado arder.

—¿Y bien? — pregunta en tono grave Erwin. Siente su mirada sobre él, aunque solo distinga su figura. Sus ojos están acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pero de todas maneras no puede ver bien sus facciones.

—Aghh— se queja, apretando su costado con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos en señal de dolor.

—¿Estás herido? — pregunta inmediatamente Erwin, acercándose a él. Vaya uno a saber de dónde saca una vela, encendiéndola para observarle. Se arrodilla en frente suyo, apartando su mano para observar la herida. —¿Te vieron? — le pregunta.

—Ah, no me aprietes— se queja. —No creo, estaba lejos— responde. —¿Los demás? —

—En la celebración aun— habla el Comandante.

—Hay que volver, por si decide aparecerse nuevamente por aquí— dice trabajosamente.

—No puedes ir en estas condiciones. Estás sangrando. Si te ve así se dará cuenta que eras quien lo seguía— Erwin tiene razón. Pero si se aparece y no lo ve lo confirmará. Debe volver, como sea.

—Pídele el saco a Eren— le dice. El chico es un poco más chico de hombros que él, pero no es problema, es solo por un rato. Lo que espera es que no sea muy diferente al suyo propio, que tendrá que desechar por encontrarse agujereado por la bala que le dio en su costado.

Y su camisa es la que peor se encuentra. No solo está agujereada, sino que se encuentra bañada en sangre. Su sangre. Al igual que su mano, a la que no puede dejar de observar, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Erwin se percata inmediatamente de la situación.

—Levi— le habla, en tono firme. —Mírame— le dice, recordando las recomendaciones del Doctor Edgar. Logra con su tono de voz sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. —Lávate. Mientras tanto iré por Eren— le dice, señalando con su mano una jarra con agua que hay sobre el escritorio. La pequeña habitación donde se encuentran parece ser una oficina.

Ve a Erwin marcharse. Con cuidado se quita el saco, optando por mojar una de sus mangas para restregarla sobre su mano ensangrentada. De todas maneras piensa tirar la prenda. Considera limpiar también su costado, pero decide no hacerlo. Le duele cada vez más y sabe que necesitará puntos.

Se siente cansado. Mira a su alrededor y encuentra una silla. Se sienta cuidadosamente y se apoya sobre el escritorio, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Se sobresalta al ver la puerta abrirse, pero se calma al ver que es Eren.

—Capitán Levi, tome— le dice, ofreciéndole el saco, que a simple vista es muy parecido al suyo. El chico se acerca, preocupado, ya que siquiera intenta moverse para tomar la prenda, y se sorprende al ver su camisa ensangrentada. —¡Está herido!¿Que le pasó? — le pregunta, llegando inmediatamente a su lado.

—¡Shh! ¡Qué pendejo! — se queja enseguida, pero se arrepiente inmediatamente al ver la expresión del chico. Eren es un buen muchacho. —Estoy bien. Gracias por el saco. Te lo devolveré luego— le dice, poniéndose en pie lentamente. El dolor comienza a volverse insoportable.

—Sí, no se preocupe— le dice Eren, viéndolo con preocupación.

—Eren— le dice en tono grave. —Necesito que salgas por esa ventana y escondas en nuestro carruaje mi saco. Nadie debe verte— le dice, mirándolo de reojo con sus ojos enrojecidos. Espera que Erwin no quiera quedarse mucho tiempo más. No sabe cuánto puede resistir con ese dolor.

—Entendido— dice el chico, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

—Luego vuelve a entrar por el mismo lugar, y ven a la celebración— le explica, a lo que el chico asiente.

—Si Capitán— responde antes de saltar por la ventana.

—Ten cuidado— le dice, pero no sabe si pudo escucharlo.

Como esperaba, el saco de Eren es un poco más largo que el suyo, pero mas ajustado. Intenta cerrarlo pero no puede, optando por dejarlo abierto. Debe ser cuidadoso, la mancha de sangre de su camisa está extendiéndose hacia el frente. Toma la solapa con su mano, para mantenerla en su lugar, pero de esa manera ejerce presión sobre su herida, aumentando su dolor. Es eso o que todos vean que está sangrando, se autoconvence.

Llega trabajosamente al salón principal, buscando inmediatamente con la mirada a sus camaradas. Los encuentra rápido, yendo hacia ellos. Para su suerte, la celebración está por terminar al parecer, porque todos levantan sus copas en dirección al homenajeado para gritar un unánime "Feliz cumpleaños".

Se siente un poco más tranquilo al ver a Eren acercarse hacia ellos, asintiendo, dando por cumplida la misión.

—Erwin— dice, con su voz bastante apagada.

—Hm. Vamos— dice el Comandante, dando por terminada la noche. El grupo completo se dirige hacia el carruaje, aunque haya que llevar a Hange casi a la rastra. Levi no se encuentra en mejor estado. Cada vez le cuesta más caminar, y los escalones que hay que descender le están resultando insoportables.

Mikasa parece notar su sufrimiento, ya que se acerca a él, y tomándolo por su brazo, le ayuda con el descenso. Se apoya en ella, no queriendo recargar todo su peso.

—Gracias— le dice, a lo que ella no le responde, pero dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oh, ¿ya se van? — escucha la aparentemente amigable voz de Rick preguntar, muy cerca de ellos. Hicieron bien en cubrir su salida. Las probabilidades de que el hombre volviera eran muy altas. —Es una pena— sigue hablando, mirando a cada uno del grupo, pero deteniendo su mirada por varios segundos en Levi, luego en Mikasa. —Bueno, espero verlos pronto, miembros del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento— les dice, quitándose el sombrero a modo de saludo, a lo que Erwin le devuelve el gesto.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logra subir al carruaje, apoyando todo su peso inmediatamente sobre el costado del mismo. No nota cuando los demás suben y se ponen en marcha hacia los cuarteles, porque su mundo se vuelve negro ni bien apoya su cabeza contra el asiento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

—No puedo creerlo, Mikasa— dice Eren, indignado, mientras mueve una caja hacia la pequeña mesa que se encuentra en el centro de la habitación. —¿Por qué el Comandante te traería a este lugar? — menea su cabeza, en señal de disconformidad. —¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? — le pregunta, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no importa, ya estoy aquí— le responde, cansada por tener que dar nuevamente explicaciones del asunto.

—¿Y qué diría el Capitán Levi al respecto? — le observa, con su rostro cubierto con un pañuelo blanco, indudablemente recordándole al enano.

—Ya, Eren. No quiero hablar de eso— le dice.

Gira su rostro para observar detenidamente la pequeña casa. Realmente no le molesta el lugar. Es bastante bonita y la ubicación no está nada mal, aunque su primera reacción al escuchar la propuesta del Comandante fuera similar a la de Eren en ese momento.

Pero siempre se consideró una persona pensante. Y poder vivir pacíficamente en una pequeña cabaña ubicada estratégicamente en el pueblo, a poca distancia de una partera le pareció una buena idea. Al menos hasta que nazca su hijo. Luego todo puede volver a la normalidad.

Observa a Eren moviéndose por el cuarto, ahora en silencio, pero sin dejar de fruncir su ceño. Sabe lo terco que puede llegar a ser, por eso siquiera intenta convencerlo que el pasar unos meses en ese lugar es lo mejor para ella. Aunque tenga que estar alejada de los demás. " _Solo son unos meses_ " piensa.

Suspira, mirando su vientre por unos instantes. Ya no hay manera que pueda ocultarlo. Dar en adopción a su hijo no es una idea que la convenza demasiado, pero ya no puede dar marcha atrás. Si bien la insistencia de Levi por que su hijo viva logró hacerla cambiar de opinión, las dudas constantemente invaden su mente.

Al parecer el Comandante ya tiene todo arreglado. Conoce una pareja, de buen pasar económico, que no puede tener hijos. No teme por el bienestar de su pequeño y confía en Erwin. Pero de todas maneras, pensar en el futuro, en el momento en que tenga que entregar a su hijo, le genera sensaciones muy dolorosas.

Empieza a encariñarse. Eso era justo lo que no quería que ocurriera. Pero dio su palabra que entregaría al pequeño y no puede arrepentirse ahora. Pues bien, solo le queda hacerse a la idea. Por más hermosa que sea la vida, sabe que tiene su lado cruel. Y bien que se encarga de demostrárselo día a día.

—¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto? — pregunta Eren, que en sus manos lleva demasiadas cosas, que al parecer no sabe qué hacer con ellas. —Mikasa— la llama, dejando su carga sobre la mesa, para luego ir hacia ella. —Cuando me pediste ayuda creí que a eso venía, no a verte sentada mirando al piso mientras hago todo el trabajo— dice, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

Genial. Si hay un mal momento para que Eren demuestre su poca paciencia, es ese. —No tienes que ayudarme, nadie te obliga— responde molesta, aunque sin variar la expresión en su rostro. No se siente de ánimo para tener que lidiar con él. Ni con nadie.

Suspira. Se da cuenta que últimamente está bastante intolerante. Todo le molesta. Pero tampoco quiere estar sola, aunque haya aceptado hacerlo. Menuda sorpresa le trajo la vida. De pequeña imaginaba su futuro muy diferente. Aunque nunca fantaseó con una vida perfecta, siempre pensó que, al menos, sería normal.

Quizás una pequeña cabaña, muy similar a la que habitara con su familia. Esperar a su esposo con la comida caliente, recibirlo cuando volviera de cazar, con sus pequeños hijos mirándola, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, aguardando en la mesa por sus padres.

—¡Tsk! — se queja en voz alta, obteniendo una confundida mirada de parte de Eren. " _Que ingenua"_ , piensa. Pero no puede culparse. La vida nunca es fácil, y por más que se esfuerce, no puede hacer nada para cambiar el futuro. No sabe lo que viene, y se siente agradecida de lo que tiene. Pero la soledad es algo que no sabe como sobrellevar.

—Terminé— dice Eren, sentándose en una de las banquetas. Los muebles de la casita son escasos, pero suficientes para ella y su momentáneo acompañante. El chico deberá marcharse prontamente, pero no quiere pensar en eso. —¿Hay algo para comer? Todo este trabajo me dio hambre— dice, secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Claro. ¿Qué quieres que te prepare? Déjame buscar en la alacena a ver qué encuentro— le dice ella, sarcásticamente. Es obvio que no hay nada, si solo hace unas pocas horas llegaron al lugar.

—Ha ha, siempre tan graciosa— le contesta, mirándola fijamente. —El del mal humor debería ser yo— reclama, quitándose el pañuelo blanco. —Luego que me haces trabajar como un esclavo, me tratas mal y no me das de comer— sigue quejándose, pero sabe que solo lo hace para molestarla, no con mala intención.

—Si quieres podemos ir a comprar algo. También tengo hambre— habla ella, ahora en un tono suave. Se siente agradecida con el chico. Después de todo, no tiene ninguna obligación de estar ahí.

—Claro que tienes hambre, tienes que comer por dos— le dice, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. —Tuve que aguantarte todos estos años tratándome como un niño pequeño, ahora es mi turno de vengarme— le dice, pero ella no comprende a que se refiere. —Vamos, busquemos algo para comer— la toma por el brazo, tirando de ella para ayudarla a pararse.

—Puedo pararme sola— le reprocha, frunciendo su ceño.

—Lo sé. Es para que te apures— dice, tocándose su panza. —Realmente muero de hambre—

* * *

Se siente pesado. Sus labios están resecos y siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Le cuesta un poco respirar, y su cabeza no parece trabajar correctamente. No sabe dónde está, y no tiene fuerzas para abrir sus ojos.

Su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente, y se desespera al no entender que es lo que ocurre. Su instinto de supervivencia le indica que se encuentra en peligro, causando que su paranoia se dispare a niveles impensados. Su mente se niega a reaccionar, pero de un momento a otro, su cuerpo logra moverse, seguramente debido a la adrenalina que fluye por su sistema.

Se levanta repentinamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tapándose los oídos, en un intento de protegerlos de los gritos de la enfermera que acaba de asustar con su inesperado movimiento.

Un momento está completamente quieto, respirando tranquilamente, mientras su cuerpo se recupera del daño recibido, y al otro está sentado en la cama de la enfermería de la milicia, intentando entender de donde provienen los aturdidores gritos.

No pasa mucho tiempo que llegan unos soldados, sorprendidos por los gritos, seguidos de varios doctores que se asombran de verle consiente.

—Aghh— se queja suavemente. Su cabeza comienza a doler, y se siente mareado. Al menos el insoportable griterío se acabó.

—No es nada, solo me asustó la manera en que se levantó— dice la enfermera, seguramente respondiendo a las preguntas de parte de los soldados o los doctores que no logra escuchar. Siente las manos de uno de ellos empujarlo suavemente por los hombros, para que se recueste nuevamente.

—¿Cómo se siente, Capitán? — le preguntan. Está mareado, pero comienza a recuperar el sentido. Al menos logra reconocer donde se encuentra, mientras su mente de a poco va recordando las circunstancias que lo llevaron a terminar allí.

—Como un pedazo de mierda— responde, con la voz un poco reprimida. Agua. Eso es lo que necesita. —Ahh— se queja, tosiendo, llevando su mano a su garganta. Un tirón en su costado le recuerda la herida que tiene ahí.

—Voy a avisarle al Comandante. Dijo que lo llamáramos cuando el Capitán despertara— dice uno de los soldados, marchándose del lugar.

—Tch— reniega. —Agua— pide bruscamente. La enfermera que asustara previamente se acerca con un vaso en su mano, alcanzándoselo con una expresión de enojo en su cara. Pues le importa un carajo. No se ganó su fama de malhumorado por nada. No piensa cuidar su comportamiento, mucho menos con el insufrible dolor que siente de momento.

—Desagradecido— la escucha murmurar. Pues bien, que hable. Que diga lo que quiera. Está acostumbrado a escuchar que hablan mal de él. Los soldados restantes, al ver que todo está en orden, se marchan a cumplir con sus tareas, mientras que uno de los médicos le revisa la herida, quitando las vendas que lo cubren.

Puede ver que tuvieron que suturarlo. No recuerda nada del viaje de vuelta, por lo que asume que estuvo inconsciente todo el camino.

—¡Oi! — se queja nuevamente. —Tus manos están frías— realmente no es necesario que se comporte como un desgraciado, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Ahora que despertó, si todo sigue bien, dentro de poco podrá marcharse— le dice el doctor, sin dirigirle la mirada. —Puede volver a torturar a esos pobres niños. Insufrible ser— tal parece que logró molestar también al médico.

—Levi— escucha la grave voz de Erwin que le llama desde la puerta. —¿Debo pedirte que te disculpes con el doctor? — le reprocha. Lo que le faltaba. Erwin tratándolo como a un niño.

—No dije nada malo— se defiende, recibiendo una mirada fría de parte del profesional.

—No se preocupe Comandante— dice el médico, poniéndose de pie. —Todo se ve bien. Los dejo para que tengan una amena conversación— dice, para luego de tomar unos medicamentos de un gabinete, marcharse.

—Levi— le reprocha nuevamente el Comandante, pero esta vez puede ver en su rostro que comienza a formarse una pequeña sonrisa. Es una de las personas que más le conoce, y sabe muy bien de su abrasiva personalidad.

—No le dije nada malo— se defiende, sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—¿Tampoco a la enfermera que iba quejándose por el pasillo? — pregunta el rubio, ahora riéndose abiertamente. La mirada que recibe como respuesta le dice todo lo que necesita. —Es la manera en que lo dices. Deberías ser más cuidadoso— le dice, colocando una silla al lado de su cama, sentándose en ella.

—No me importa lo que piensen— sabe que está a la defensiva, pero no está de ánimo para discutir. —Mierda— se toca su costado. El inútil estaba tan ansioso por marcharse que olvidó ponerle una venda sobre su herida. —Pásame las vendas— dice, con la intención de colocárselas él mismo.

—Déjame ayudarte— le dice Erwin, tomando las vendas y comenzando a rodear su cuerpo con ellas. Por un momento permanecen en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. La confianza que hay entre ellos no es algo que necesiten decir con palabras. Ambos lo saben, ambos lo agradecen.

—¿Mikasa? — pregunta, suavemente. Desde que el Comandante entró en la enfermería quiere preguntarle por la chica, pero no lo hizo hasta ese momento. Tal vez sea por su maldito orgullo, pero ya no aguanta más. Quiere saber de ella. Tal vez… le hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí con él al despertar.

—No está aquí— le responde, misterioso.

—Puedo notarlo— dice, sarcástico.

—No me refiero a la enfermería— dice, mirándolo de manera extraña, cautelosa. —No está en la base— dice finalmente, sin dejar de observarlo.

—¿Y donde mierda está entonces? — pregunta, perdiendo la paciencia, aunque no lo demuestre en su expresión.

—En el pueblo, en una cabaña— le dice, calmadamente. —Es lo mejor— sigue hablando. Se queda en silencio por unos segundos, procesando la información que acaba de recibir. Erwin intenta convencerlo, aparentemente, que es la mejor decisión.

—Pendeja de mierda, siempre tomando decisiones precipitadas— habla, molesto. Al menos podría haber esperado a que despertara, para consultarle. Se siente desplazado. —¿Por qué no me dijo nada? — se lamenta. Su orgullo le recrimina el mostrar debilidad delante de Erwin, pero luego de todo lo que vivieron juntos, sabe que no tiene sentido.

—Porque yo se lo ordené— dice Erwin, completamente serio.

—¿Qué mierda? — se enoja, intentando ponerse en pie, pero el dolor en su costado lo detiene.

—Sabía que ibas a enfadarte, pero es lo mejor Levi. No sabemos que pretende ese tipo, Rick. Escuché que anda preguntando demasiado. Tal vez mis órdenes sean un poco extremas, pero— no puede continuar, porque Levi le interrumpe.

—¡Pero no es la vida de tu hijo la que está en juego! — le grita, enfurecido.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que me preocupe menos. No solo desconfío de ese tipo, sino de la Policía Militar. Sabes que nos tienen vigilados— intenta convencerlo. Si hay algo que debe reconocer, es la paciencia que le tiene Erwin.

—¿Por qué les interesa tanto Mikasa? — no entiende que tiene de especial. Para él lo es, y mucho, pero no entiende qué pueden pretenden de ella esos tipos. Si, reconoce que es una excelente soldado, pero si esa fuera la única razón, también deberían pretender algo de él, a quien consideran el "mejor soldado de la humanidad".

—¿Nunca escuchaste los rumores? — le pregunta Erwin, alzando una de sus cejas. Se nota sorprendido.

—¿De los Ackerman? Claro, se escuchan demasiadas cosas en el subterráneo— responde, extrañado. La manera en que Erwin lo mira es diferente, como si intentara leer algo de su rostro. —Deja de mirarme así, eres extraño— le dice, mirándolo de reojo.

—Pues sea la razón que sea, no podemos dejarles tenerla— dice, serio. —Sabía que esto ocurriría, pero ambos son tan tercos— se queja el rubio. —Ya deben saber que está embarazada, y no creo que busquen lo mejor para tu hijo— sigue hablando. Su mente debe estar trabajando sin parar, ya que salta de un tema a otro sin aviso.

—¿Y mandarla lejos es tu mejor idea? — le pregunta, incrédulo.

—Es más seguro— dice, convencido. —Aquí, en las barracas, cualquiera puede infiltrarse. Además, los soldados de la Guardia Estacionaria no me inspiran confianza— dice el rubio. Erwin siempre tiene razón, pero…

—¿Está sola? — pregunta, mirando fijamente las sábanas.

—Eren la acompañó, pero no va a quedarse con ella. Así es mejor. No debe llamar la atención— entiende su razonamiento, pero sus sentimientos interfieren con su juicio. No cree que estar sola, con un embarazo que no desea, en un lugar que no conoce y rodeada de gente que no conoce sea lo mejor para ella. —Mikasa es muy capaz— no puede seguir, porque es interrumpido nuevamente.

—Ya lo sé— dice. —Puede cuidarse sola, de momento. ¿Pero cuando su embarazo esté más avanzado? — pregunta. —No lo sé, Erwin— obviamente no duda de ella, pero la situación no le convence.

—Si tanto te preocupa, puedes ir a verla cuando te sientas bien— le dice, sonriendo. Obviamente el rubio nota su preocupación, y no duda en burlarse de él. —¿Debo decirte que tienes que ser cuidadoso? — le pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No entiendo que te produce tanta gracia— se queja. Por supuesto que planea ir a verla. Debe cerciorarse que todo está bien, que tiene todo lo que necesita, que no corre peligro.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

SNK no me pertenece.

Muchisimas gracias a Deirdre Monaghan, EVI-ACKREGR y a Sirai por sus comentarios, y perdón por la tardanza!

* * *

Abre los ojos, e instantáneamente frunce su ceño. Es temprano. Puede notarlo, por la forma en que los pájaros cantan. Aunque haya pasado casi un mes desde que se encuentra en la cabaña, no logra perder la costumbre de despertar temprano.

Aburrida. No hay mejor manera de describir su actual situación. Si bien puede verle el lado positivo, así como la tranquilidad y seguridad que le brinda el lugar, no por eso descarta la parte mala. Está sola. Y aburrida.

El día recién comienza, pero ya sabe cómo será su rutina. Se levantará, desayunará, tal vez limpie un poco, luego saldrá a hacer las compras. Debería pasar a visitar a la partera. Seguramente ya debe haber conseguido las hierbas que le prometió para las nauseas, que, aunque con menor intensidad, siguen afectándole. Agradece haber despertado bien, al menos ese día.

Bien, es hora de levantarse. Se voltea con cuidado, buscando ropa cómoda para cambiarse. Encuentra lo que quiere, y se pone de pie, marchando lentamente hacia el baño. Se mira al espejo, y se siente extraña. Su panza cada día está más grande, y ya puede sentir como su pequeño se mueve. La partera le dijo hace unos días que por la forma de su panza, piensa que ya puede, aunque con un alto porcentaje de error, darse cuenta del sexo de su bebé. Pero ella no quiere saberlo, y se lo dejó claro.

Apoya su mano en su frente, y suspira lentamente. No comprende por qué, pero repentinamente siente una enorme angustia invadir su pecho. Siente sus ojos picar, en señal de un llanto inminente, pero se contiene, mirando sorprendida nuevamente al espejo.

Sus emociones están descontroladas. Según le han dicho, es normal, por el embarazo, pero eso no quita que se sienta avergonzada por su reacción. Al menos está sola, nadie es testigo de sus cambios de humor.

Está sola.

¿Está sola? Entonces… ¿Qué son esos ruidos que escucha? Se sobresalta, pero su cuerpo reacciona por sí solo, y toma lo primero que encuentra para defenderse de un posible ataque. Se dirige hacia el lugar donde escucha movimiento, y no puede evitar imaginarse a alguien entrando a su casa.

—¿Quién está ahí? — pregunta, con voz amenazante. Los sonidos provienen de la puerta trasera de la cabaña, por lo que no le queda duda de que alguien pretende entrar sin ser invitado. Al no recibir respuesta, abre sin aviso la puerta, lanzándose hacia la salida en un ataque un poco apresurado.

Se sorprende al no encontrar a nadie. Quizás sus nervios le estén jugando una mala pasada. O no. Porque ese ruido que acaba de escuchar no es parte de su imaginación.

—¡Salgan, pendejos de mierda! — grita, un poco histérica. No sería la primera vez que encontrara a unos niños de una casa cercana hurgando entre sus cosas. Pero generalmente salen espantados al verla abrir la puerta. Tal vez no sean ellos.

Un movimiento en el costado de la cabaña la hace tensarse, su cuerpo preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Pero una mueca extraña se dibuja en su rostro al ver aparecer, como si nada ocurriera, una persona muy familiar, con un gorro, seguramente para no ser descubierto.

—Hola, Mikasa— le dice, inocentemente. Puede reconocerlo claramente, pero solo porque se encuentra cerca. Puede ver sus extraños pero atractivos ojos, que brillan de manera diferente bajo los rayos del sol del amanecer, e intuye intenta demostrar arrepentimiento por la forma en que apareció.

—Debería golpearte. Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón— le dice, mientras lo mira de arriba a abajo. Realmente la ropa que lleva es muy extraña, sumada al gorro. Si lo que intenta es pasar desapercibido, no debería vestirse así.

—¿Vas a golpearme con eso? — le pregunta, en tono burlón. Mira confundida a sus propias manos. Se sorprende al notar que lleva una sartén. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo, y tomó lo primero que encontró.

—¿Quieres probar? Sabes que puedo golpearte con esto o con cualquier cosa— le responde, enojada. Hace mucho que no lo ve, y lo primero que hace el maldito es darle un tremendo susto, y luego burlarse de ella.

—Prefiero que le des otro uso— le dice, acercándose cautelosamente. —Vamos dentro, no quiero que me vean— dice, poniéndose serio repentinamente. Había olvidado cómo se siente estar cerca de Levi, y tratarlo cercanamente, hasta que el otro cambió su actitud.

Lo mira caminar hacia el interior de la casa, como si conociera el lugar. Quizás lo haga. Después de todo la casa pertenece al Comandante, si no entendió mal, y ellos son cercanos. De todas maneras no es importante.

Lo sigue, aun sin reaccionar. Se detiene sobresaltada cuando lo siente repentinamente muy cerca. Pasa un brazo por su costado, empujando la puerta bruscamente para cerrarla. Mikasa solo se queda parada en el lugar, su corazón latiendo desbocado. Tal vez hubiese esperado un abrazo, un gesto de cariño, pero nunca llegó.

—Tsk— se queja. Se siente una tonta por esperar algo de él. Si siquiera se molestó en visitarla en todo ese tiempo, no debería pretender algún gesto de cariño ahora.

Lo observa, quitándose el gorro y la extraña chaqueta que lleva, notando que por debajo de ella lleva su típica ropa.

—¿Dónde puedo colgar esto? —le pregunta, mirando hacia los lados, buscando un perchero o algo parecido.

—En el respaldo de la silla— le responde ella. La mira por unos segundos, sin decir nada, para luego voltearse y colgar la ropa. Levi es tan extraño a veces. —¿Tienes hambre? — le pregunta, con un poco de desgano. No sabe por qué, pero no se siente cómoda con la visita del Capitán. La facilidad con que ese hombre se hizo un lugar en su vida fue tan natural, pero todo se complicó.

—No— le responde él, acomodándose en la silla. —Un poco de té no estaría mal— habla. Mikasa asiente, y se dirige hacia la cocina, que se encuentra tan solo a unos pasos. Siente su cuerpo pesado, como si no quisiera alejarse de Levi. Realmente se siente extraña. Ese hombre puede movilizar todo su ser, logrando que de un momento a otro pase de querer tenerlo lo más lejos posible a querer abrazarlo tan fuerte, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearla, y sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo para no soltarlo nunca más.

Coloca el agua en un recipiente para calentarla, y mientras espera busca algo para comer. El pan que sobró del día anterior bastará.

* * *

—¡Argh! — se queja. Por supuesto, ahora que él está ahí las cosas tienen que salirle mal.

—¿Todo está bien? — le pregunta Levi, acercándose a ella, que se voltea sorprendida al escuchar una extraña respiración, que solo reconoce como una apagada risa al ver la manera en que los hombros del hombre se mueven.

El pan tostado no tiene un buen aspecto, pero no puede desperdiciarlo. Por más quemado que esté… " _es lo que hay"_ , piensa. Eso le pasa por perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

—No entiendo que es lo que te causa gracia— le reprocha, siguiendo con sus tareas. Acaba de herir su orgullo, riéndose de ella.

—Qué extraño…— comienza a hablar el Capitán, pero Mikasa le interrumpe, molesta.

—¿El qué? — dice fuerte, casi gritando, mientras se voltea, tomando unos tazones, fingiendo que hace algo, solo para no mirarlo.

—Que estés molesta— le responde, con sarcasmo. —Conmigo— Y tiene razón. No entiende por qué, pero sus emociones se potencian cuando cierto enano molesto, malhumorado, violento, suave, cálido… " _¿Qué?"._

Cálido. Seguro. Relajante. Así se siente su abrazo. Sentir sus brazos rodeándola delicadamente, sus ásperas manos acariciando con tanto cuidado su prominente panza, su cuerpo apretado contra su espalda, no encuentra palabras para describir esa sensación.

Aun sorprendida por el repentino abrazo, se deja llevar, no dejando a su mente tomar el control, porque sabe que si piensa demasiado puede arruinar todo. Quiere disfrutar. Quiere sentir su respiración en su cuello, quiere todo lo que el otro pueda ofrecerle.

Toma una de las manos que acarician su vientre, para llevarla lentamente contra sus labios. Y la besa, suavemente. Y siente. Como nunca se permitió sentir. Sin intentar razonar.

—Te amo— le dice, llevando la mano ajena que aun no suelta hacia su pecho, donde su acelerado corazón late desaforado. Quiere que él también sienta, y que sepa. Que sepa lo mucho que lo ama, y que lo extraña demasiado. Y que verlo reírse, aunque haya sido de ella, le hace feliz, y que a veces imagino que ésta es nuestra casa, y que cocino para ti— se sobresalta. No sabe en qué momento comenzó a hablar en voz alta, pero no se avergüenza, porque puede sentir, por la manera en que el corazón de Levi retumba contra su espalda, y por la forma en que la abraza, que sus palabras lograron conmoverlo.

—Si no hubieses quedado embarazada, nada de esto estaría pasando— le dice, ¿reprochándole? No comprende. Acaba de abrirle su corazón, y cuando pensaba que había logrado alcanzarlo le responde de esa manera. Se separa de él de forma un poco brusca, volteándose y frunciendo su ceño, mirándolo, exigiendo una explicación. Pero la mirada que le devuelve es de completo desconcierto, confundiéndola. Entonces, de repente, parece entender.

—Explícate— le dice, cruzándose de brazos. En el tiempo que llevan juntos, si hay algo que pudo comprender del hombre en frente suyo, es que no es bueno con las palabras.

—Gracias— le dice, simplemente, acompañando su expresión con una pequeña sonrisa, que parece un tanto extraña en él, pero de todas maneras, le parece lindo. Lindo. —Por darme la oportunidad. Nunca quise que te sientas presionada— pero no lo deja continuar. Entrelazando sus finos dedos en los oscuros mechones, lo besa, suavemente, moviendo sus labios y su lengua lentamente sobre los del otro, mordiendo, sin intención de lastimar.

Las palabras del Capitán resuenan en su mente, mientras sus pasos los guían hacia su habitación. Con un simple gracias pudo comprender lo que el otro siente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: sangre. Mucha sangre.**

* * *

Es una hermosa tarde soleada. Los pájaros cantan suaves melodías, que, como tantas veces, traen recuerdos de tiempos más felices. Pero no puede quejarse de lo que tiene. Mientras camia tranquilamente por las calles del pequeño pueblo, no puede evitar pensar en sus padres.

Siempre la misma incógnita. ¿Qué pensarían de ella en la situación en que se encuentra? Calcula que debe estar cerca de su octavo mes de embarazo. ¿Qué sentiría su madre cuando la llevaba en su vientre? Seguramente ansiedad, como ella misma siente en ese momento.

Falta tan poco para el nacimiento. Para tener a su hijo en sus brazos. Para dejarlo ir.

— ¡Mikasa!— le grita su acompañante, tomándola por su brazo para llamar su atención. —Te estoy hablando y no me escuchas— le reprocha, frunciendo su ceño.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída— se disculpa, desviando su mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules que la observan intensamente. — ¿Qué decías?— le pregunta, avergonzada.

—Que en esa tienda tienen un nuevo producto de limpieza que puedes usar en los pisos de la cabaña— le dice, señalando con su mano hacia el lugar. Típico de Levi, siempre buscando nuevos productos de limpieza.

—Cómpralo— responde secamente la muchacha. Sabe que no debe interponerse entre el hombre y su obsesión. Al menos últimamente tiene el tema un poco más controlado. Debe agradecerle al Doctor Edgar por ello, si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo. Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, sabe que ella misma es un factor importante en la mejora de Levi.

Lo ve dirigirse hacia la tienda, aun ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás debería encontrar un pasatiempo para que sus días sean un poco más productivos. Sus amigos y Levi la visitan de a tanto, pero el resto del tiempo pasa lentamente. Tal vez debería tejer algo para su pequeño. Falta muy poco para que llegue y aun no tiene nada de ropa.

Decidida se dirige hacia la tienda donde venden lana. Ya es hora que ponga en uso las enseñanzas de costura y tejido que le enseñó su madre.

* * *

—Buenas tardes— dice al acercarse al lugar.

—Buenas tardes jovencita— le responde la vendedora, que es una señora mayor, de apariencia humilde. Mikasa la observa por unos segundos. La señora le sonríe amablemente, pero sin siquiera intentar disimular, no deja de observar su vientre, haciéndola sentir extraña.

—Quisiera un poco de lana— habla apresurada. Se siente incómoda y quiere irse rápidamente del lugar.

— ¿Para qué es?— le pregunta la señora.

—Ehm, para hacer algo… de ropa… para mi bebé— no sabe por qué suena tan nerviosa.

—Ya falta poco, ¿no es cierto?— le pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír. —Voy a buscarte un material suave— sigue hablando, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

—Por favor— contesta, educadamente. —Necesito también agujas— recuerda de repente, y se las pide a la vendedora. Espera recordar correctamente la secuencia de puntos. Da igual. Si sale mal, lo intentará de nuevo, eso no importa. Lo que quiere es que su hijo tenga algo hecho por ella, algo de ella.

— ¿Hay algún color que prefieras?— le pregunta animadamente. La desconfianza inicial lentamente va desapareciendo, y finalmente puede adquirir lo necesario para crear lo que tal vez sea lo único que pueda hacer para su bebé.

Al terminar las compras camina lentamente por las calles del pueblo. Busca con la mirada a Levi, a quien le perdió el rastro luego de verlo dirigirse hacia la tienda de limpieza. Se siente un poco mareada. Abrumada por todo lo que está viviendo, y por no saber lo que le depara el futuro.

Por supuesto no piensa abandonar las fuerzas de reconocimiento. Eren moriría si ella no está cerca para cuidarlo. Pero no es eso lo que le preocupa.

Le preocupa su bebé. No sabe nada de la familia que piensa adoptarlo, y de alguna manera lo prefiere así, pero eso no quita que ocupe sus pensamientos en el asunto.

Camina sin rumbo fijo, deambulando por las calles, esperando que Levi la encuentre. Es más fácil que él la encuentre que a la inversa.

—Pero que casualidad— escucha que hablan a sus espaldas. Al principio no presta atención, pensando que no le hablan a ella, siguiendo sus pasos. —Es extraño encontrar un Ackerman en este pueblo— se voltea inmediatamente al escuchar su apellido. Lo reconoce al instante. No sabe su nombre, pero es uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Rick el día de la celebración.

—No sabía que no se nos tenía permitido visitar el pueblo— contesta en seguida, a la defensiva. Algo en ese hombre le disgusta sobremanera, pero no podría decir que exactamente.

—Demasiado cocorita para la condición en que estás— habla el hombre, o joven, si su apariencia no engaña. Obviamente se refiere a su embarazo. —Interesante— La manera en que la observa le revuelve el estómago. No sabe que esperar de ese tipo de gente, pero seguramente nada bueno.

—No te me acerques— le advierte, al verlo caminar hacia ella. —Soy fuerte, embarazada o no— recuerda el interés del grupo que le acompañaba cuando escucharon su apellido. Le llamó la atención de momento, pero lo olvidó con el paso del tiempo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Vas a golpearme?— pregunta, con una media sonrisa en la cara tan desagradable, que si tuviera la velocidad y no temiera por el bienestar de su bebé seguramente le propinaría tal trompada que lo mandaría a volar varios metros. Pero no es necesario.

—Ella no— escucha una voz detrás del tipo, una voz que reconoce al instante. —Pero yo si— sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Levi, quien apareció silenciosamente cargando una escoba y vaya a saber cuántos productos de limpieza en un costal, lo golpea con tanta fuerza que lo arrastra por el suelo embarrado hasta dar con una pared a varios metros del lugar.

—Puedo defenderme sola— resopla, indignada.

—No lo dudo— le responde, mientras le entrega el costal con los productos de limpieza y de un manotazo le quita el suyo, en el que carga las agujas y la lana.

— ¡Hey!—Se queja, pero el otro no se inmuta. Simplemente se dirige hacia donde está el muchacho desparramado en el suelo, y lo toma sin cuidado del cuello de la ropa, llevándoselo a la rastra.

—Vuelve a la cabaña— le habla, molesto. Puede notarlo no solo en su tono de voz, sino también por la forma en que se mueve, con demasiada fuerza. Se sorprende, pero no dice nada. Es raro verlo así, por lo que decide escucharlo y hacer lo que le dice, tomando una nota mental de reprocharle la manera en que le habló más tarde.

El camino de regreso le parece interminable. No comprende que es lo que planea hacer Levi con ese tipo, pero siente sus piernas temblar por la anticipación.

* * *

—Bienvenido— le habla al verlo reaccionar. No planeó golpearlo tan fuerte, pero cuando lo vio acercarse a Mikasa no pudo controlarse.

— ¿Qué m… mierda?— sisea, abriendo sus ojos sobremanera. Al parecer, aún está mareado por el golpe. —Maldito enano— le dice, al reconocerlo. — ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunta de inmediato.

—Eso no importa— le responde, mientras se pasea por el lugar, buscando algo entre la suciedad. —Con esto bastará— dice en voz baja, tomando con cara de asco unas herramientas de entre una pila de chatarra amontonada en una mesa completamente cubierta de polvo.

— ¿Tenazas?— pregunta burlonamente. —¿Acaso piensas volverte carpintero?— se ríe, obviamente intentando sonar despreocupado. Pero es obvio que la situación no está a su favor. Se encuentra sentado, atado de pies y manos a una silla, completamente a merced del famoso Capitán Levi, conocido no solo por su fuerza y capacidad para matar titanes, sino también por su poca paciencia y brutalidad.

—No tengas miedo. Sé un buen pendejo y todo estará bien. Solo quiero que me contestes unas preguntas— le dice, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¡No tengo miedo!— grita, demostrando con su actitud todo lo contrario, pero lo ignora. Se toma su tiempo para acercarse a él.

—No de momento— le habla, con un tono de voz grave, ahora si mirándolo directo a los ojos. Puede verlo temblar, pero debe reconocer que el muchachito tiene agallas, pues no le desvía la mirada en ningún momento. De alguna manera, le recuerda a Eren.

—Escuche Capitán, si no quiere problemas, será mejor que me deje ir. Mi familia es muy influyente y— no puede continuar hablando, ya que un puñetazo dirigido a su cara lo silencia.

—Odio a los cerdos arrogantes— le dice calmadamente, como si no lo hubiera golpeado violentamente hace solo un instante. —¿Qué mierda quieren con Mikasa?— le pregunta, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, sin perturbarse en ningún momento.

—¿Por qué te lo diría?— habla pesadamente. El golpe debió doler.

—Es eso o perder tus dedos. Uno a uno— lo ve abrir sus ojos, asustado, al observarlo abrir y cerrar la tenaza que tiene en su mano derecha. —¿O prefieres los dientes?— acerca su otra mano a la mandíbula del chico, forzándolo a abrir su boca.

—Lo disfrutas, maldito— le dice, con los ojos llorosos, al ver la expresión que tiene en ese momento.

—Tal vez— siente la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo. Tal vez lo disfrute, aunque le cueste admitirlo y se arrepienta más tarde.

* * *

—¡No! ¡Ya basta!— grita adolorido. La palidez de su rostro demuestra no solo el miedo y la desesperación que siente, sino también la pérdida de sangre. Es un milagro que con todo el griterío nadie los haya interrumpido hasta el momento. Si bien el lugar está abandonado, hay casas alrededor que parecen habitadas.

—Pero si no corto estos también te va a quedar un pie más grande que el otro— le dice, indicando con la ensangrentada tenaza el pie cuyos dedos cortó anteriormente. Lo escucha sollozar, con un gimoteo lastimero que quizás lo conmueva un poco. —Ya sabes qué hacer si quieres que me detenga— le dice, dándole la chance.

—¡Todo por esa perra Ackerman!— grita desgarradoramente. Ackerman. ¿Cuál es el asunto que les compete con ese maldito apellido? Parece una maldición.

—¿Cuál es el problema con los Ackerman?— No puede creer que todo el asunto gire alrededor de un maldito apellido. Tiene que haber algo más. No puede ser solo eso.

* * *

— _Adelante_ — _habla Erwin, permitiéndole la entrada a su oficina._ — _Levi, ¿Qué averiguaste?_ — _le pregunta, acomodando unos papeles sobre una pila._

— _Nada, de momento— se tira descuidadamente sobre el sillón. —Son muy escurridizos los malditos— se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño como un niño encaprichado. —¿Por qué la cara de constipado?— le pregunta, acomodándose finalmente en una posición un poco más cómoda._

— _Hay rumores…— comienza a decir, pero se detiene unos segundos. Debe haber escuchado algo interesante, a juzgar por la expresión perturbadora que pone cuando algo le atrae demasiado. Se aclara la garganta para continuar. —Hay rumores sobre los Ackerman— otra vez se detiene, y lo observa, pero retoma rápidamente. —Son perseguidos—_

— _Eso ya lo sabemos— le interrumpe Levi, molesto e incómodo por la actitud del Comandante._

— _Debes ser cuidadoso Levi. Nadie debe saber dónde se encuentra Mikasa. Y el bebé— claro. Es obvio. Su hijo también lleva la sangre Ackerman._

* * *

—¡No voy a decírtelo, hijo de puta!— le grita, escupiendo un poco de sangre de su magullada boca.

—¡¿Por qué Mikasa?!— se impacienta por primera vez desde que todo comenzara. No ayuda el haber recordado su conversación con Erwin.

—¡¿Crees que es especial?! ¡Es la misma mierda! ¡Toda esa escoria debe morir!— Grita desaforado. Lo golpea tan fuerte repetidas veces que se sorprende que aun esté consciente. Lo escucha jadear. Ambos necesitan un descanso.

Se retira unos metros. Afuera ya está anocheciendo. Si no encuentra rápido unas velas o una lámpara en solo unos minutos quedarán en completa oscuridad.

Revisa rápidamente el lugar, encontrando una vieja lámpara de aceite, que le será de utilidad. La enciende y se sienta en la primera silla que encuentra, no sin antes limpiarla.

Lo observa de lejos. Se siente agotado. No físicamente, sino mentalmente, del tipo de agotamiento que supone torturar a alguien. Sus manos tiemblan, no de frio. Se contiene para no salir corriendo y lavarlas en el primer suministro de agua que encuentre. Ya quiere terminar con todo eso.

Luego de unos minutos se pone de pie, tomando de pasada las agujas que Mikasa compró, y se acerca decidido hacia el chico, que lo mira entre aterrado y completamente cansado.

Desata una de sus manos y sin decir nada comienza a pinchar las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndolos sangrar profusamente.

—Voy a continuar pinchándote hasta que te desangres si no hablas— le dice, con la voz calma, monótona. Los pinchazos por si mismos no representan ningún riesgo, pero con la cantidad de sangre que perdió cuando cortó sus dedos del pie, sabe que es peligroso.

—¿En verdad piensas matarme?— le dice, derrotado. Siquiera intenta quitar su mano del agarre.

—Prefiero que hables, pero si no lo haces, si— el chico es joven. Debe estar cerca de los veinte años. Pero no le importa. Si tiene que matarlo, va a hacerlo.

—¿No te reprende tu conciencia?— si el chico quiere conversar con él no le molesta, pero pueden hablar de temas más importantes, como el tema de los Ackerman por ejemplo.

—No mucho— responde, sin dejar de pinchar los dedos del chico, que cada vez está más pálido.

—Siempre respondes vagamente, o con evasivas— dice, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Parece que sus fuerzas lo van abandonando de a poco.

—No me preocupan mucho los temas de moralidad, ética y toda esa mierda— responde sinceramente, notando que el chico tiene razón. La sangre sigue escurriendo, manchando el piso a su alrededor.

—Somos parte de la guardia del Rey— comienza a hablar de repente. No entiende el cambio, pero le alivia que finalmente el testarudo muchacho se haya decidido a hablar. —Mi familia siempre le apoyó. Los Ackerman son enemigos de la Corona— se detiene unos segundos mirando al oscuro techo. Pestañea largamente, casi sin fuerzas para mantener sus ojos abiertos. —Desde el principio el plan era exterminarlos, pero todo cambio cuando llegó ese tipo. Está completamente loco— dice, frunciendo su ceño. Levi se aleja un poco, dejando de pincharlo finalmente. No sabe de qué tipo habla, pero no importa. —No confían en él. Mi padre, mi tío, Rick, nadie lo hace, solo el Rey. Por eso seguimos con el mismo plan, pero en las sombras— le dice, mirándolo de una manera extraña.

Venganza, celos, ira, envidia, poder. Inmundicias que mueven a las personas a realizar actos lamentables y muchas veces injustificados. Nunca va a comprenderlo. Sobre todo ahora que le toca tan de cerca. Querer exterminar una familia completa sin una razón. Al menos no una comprensible.

El mundo es tan cruel. Injusto.

Que hagan lo que quieran, pero no podrán acercarse a Mikasa o a su hijo. Eso no lo permitirá nunca.

El chico sigue hablando.

* * *

Le costó demasiado dormirse. Esperó hasta altas horas de la noche por Levi, por que regresara, pero el cansancio la derrotó. Despierta sobresaltada. Escucha ruidos.

Se levanta rápidamente, logrando que su cabeza de vueltas por el repentino cambio de posición. Se dirige hacia la sala y ve que quien acaba de despertarla, por poco causándole un ataque al corazón no es más que Levi, refregando el piso con uno de los nuevos productos que compró el día anterior.

—Te llevaste mi lana— le reprocha, sin antes saludarlo o reclamarle por que no apareció en toda la noche.

—Esta ahí— le señala con la cabeza hacia la mesa. Se acerca para cerciorarse que, afirmativamente, ahí se encuentra la bolsa con la lana y las agujas de tejer. Pero no están las agujas de coser.

—¿Y las agujas?— pregunta, sin querer realmente saber la respuesta. —¿Dónde estuviste?— pregunta suavemente, sin enfrentar al hombre. Teme por sus palabras. —¿Qué le hiciste?— nuevamente ese temblor en sus piernas. Esa sensación de vacío, la calma antes de la tempestad. —Lo mataste— afirmación. Ya no pregunta. —¡Lo mataste!— le grita, ahora si enfrentándolo, enfurecida, pero se paraliza al ver la expresión del otro. Frio, penetrante. Calculador.

—No voy a dejar que nadie se meta contigo o con mi hijo— se acerca repentinamente a él, su cuerpo se mueve solo, amenazante, sin pensar. Levi la toma fuertemente por uno de sus brazos.

—No me mires así— se queja Mikasa, tironeando de su brazo para soltarse del agarre del hombre, pero solo logra resbalar por el nuevo producto usado en el piso, y caer sentada, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Asustada.

No pasa un segundo, que se encuentra siendo cargada en brazos, siendo llevada hacia la cama. Su corazón late a toda velocidad. Le preocupa su bebé, y sabe que a Levi también. Cuidadosamente la recuesta sobre las frazadas, y sin perder tiempo comienza a quitarle la ropa, para cerciorarse que todo esté bien.

No hay sangre. Es una buena señal, pero eso no los tranquiliza. Se miran, ambos están pálidos, asustados, y de repente se abrazan, fuertemente, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Si compartieron abrazos, pero no cargados de tanto sentimiento como el que comparten ahora.

—Lo siento— dice suavemente Mikasa.

—Yo también— le responde Levi. Y ambos saben que esas palabras no son solo por lo que acaba de ocurrir, sino que tienen un trasfondo mucho más grande. —Tu panzota no me deja abrazarte— le dice, en un intento de alivianar el ambiente, lográndolo.

—Pues es tu culpa que esta panzota esté aquí— le dice, moviendo su mano por la nuca del hombre. ¿Seductoramente? Tal vez. No se considera seductora, pero ese hombre la vuelve loca y logra sacar partes de ella que no conocía. Aun embarazada a poco tiempo de dar a luz.

—Creo que es culpa de ambos— dice, respondiendo a sus toques. Lleva la ventaja, pues acaba de sacarle la ropa para revisarla. —¿Estas bien?— le pregunta. Quiere estar seguro. Mikasa asiente con la cabeza, acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el del hombre, que no parece querer callarse. —Porque realmente necesito hacerte el amor en este instante— lo besa apasionadamente. No es un secreto que lo extraña, y en algún momento pensó que a causa de su embarazo su libido disminuiría, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario.

—Recuéstate— le dice ella, recibiendo como respuesta una cómica cara de desconcierto. —Hay algo que quiero probar desde hace mucho— aclara.

—No. De ninguna manera— niega Levi. Parece saber lo que la chica quiere.

—Vamos, solo esta vez. Si no te gusta no lo hago más— trata de convencerlo. —Mi embarazo está muy avanzado, no podemos hacerlo— lo empuja para que quede recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, con los pies apoyados en el piso. Cuidadosamente se acomoda, arrodillada en el suelo, para no colocar presión sobre su panza. Lo toca sobre la tela negra de sus pantalones, y nota que está excitado. Al sentir las manos de Mikasa, se sienta rápidamente.

Lo mira desde esa perspectiva, y se sorprende al ver su expresión. Está expectante, tal vez nervioso. Pero Mikasa está decidida. Le quita el cinturón y rápidamente desabrocha el pantalón. Lo siente tan tenso que una risa amenaza con salir de su boca, pero sabe que si se ríe en este momento Levi nunca la dejará intentarlo de nuevo.

Solo logra abrir un poco el pantalón, dejándole el espacio suficiente para sacar su miembro, caliente y palpitante. Podría intentar bajar un poco el pantalón, pero no se molesta. No es necesario.

—¿Realmente vas a meterlo en tu boca?— pregunta, sombrío. No quiere mirarlo, para no reírse. No entiende por qué le sorprende tanto. El sexo oral es practicado comúnmente.

—¿Por qué no? Solo quiero probar— responde, acercando su cara hacia su miembro. Siente el olor fuerte de su excitación, pero no le molesta. Todo lo contrario. Saber que puede obtener esa respuesta de ese hombre solo logra excitarla aún más y quiere complacerlo, dando todo de ella. Pasa su lengua, tanteando, probando, y los suaves quejidos que escucha provenientes del hombre le dicen que está haciendo las cosas bien.

—No es higiénico— ¿en serio? ¿Sigue insistiendo? Como castigo se mete el miembro en su boca, succionando con todas sus fuerzas, para luego sacarlo, sonriendo.

—Es peor cuando lo metes aquí abajo. Es más difícil limpiarse— le dice, con un hilillo de saliva uniendo su boca con el miembro aun palpitante, esperando por más. No soporta más y deja salir una sonora carcajada ante la helada expresión de sorpresa que el hombre le devuelve.


End file.
